Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies
by lunch1380
Summary: The year is 1780. Annabeth is taken by a patriot group aboard the Argo II. Can she fight with the patriot side; where she was born to be or will she go back to her old british ways; which she's grown up with. Follow her as she goes through the end of the American revolution. Percabeth Rated M for abuse and gruesome moments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please keep that in mind! Thanks :))

~Annabeth~

Date: October 23, 1780

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air. I had been looking out for about three hours and just needed to close my eyes. The sky was bright blue with no clouds in sight. The sun was blindingly bright. The wind was slight so as I stood on the Forecastle deck looking out into the ocean, my blonde curls would flutter around my face and the sleeves of my white, floral dress would rustle in the wind.

I opened my grey eyes and continued searching towards the horizon for enemy ships. I do not hate my job, It is just not what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to construct building and create beautiful works of architecture. Not be a lookout for enemy ships.

But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures and when the King himself orders you to be a lookout, well you do not say no. The patriots had continued to succeed in battles and we needed some reinforcements. We were out about a month ago from Britain and should be nearing our destination soon, any day in fact…

"Ship Captain!" The other lookout Octavian called. I hate Octavian, that is all there is to it. He was always out in the sun but was still sickly pale, with blonde hair and blue eyes.. But the thing that made me hate him the most is his "feeling". He would always get these "feelings" that something good or bad was going to happen. Everyone fawned over his ability and believed everything he said. Now do not get me wrong, it was helpful at SOME points along the way, but he was too cocky about his ability and used it to his advantage, that was what got me. Also what the King has made us do, forced us...Octavian was despicable and his power was to blame.

I looked around our surroundings searching for this ship. Sure enough 37 degrees South of us was a war ship. It was a patriot build but its flag was a plain white. A sign for peace maybe? They were so close to winning however. Why would they call for peace? I looked around for the Captain to ask him and found him in the crowsnest with Octavian. He had a telescope out and was looking at the ship. His salt and pepper (used to be blond) hair flapped in its ponytail and brown eyes squinting.

Octavian also looked as confused as I was. He was almost as smart as I was. It was really annoying whenever the captain would ask me questions and I would answer, only to have Octavian answer the same time as me. I have a feeling he just really liked testing my patience. But everyone knew I was smarter than him.

"Is it coming for peace Captain?" I hollered out. I knew how close the Patriots were to winning. I was one of the King's main generals in the army so I knew how close they were (It was secret though. How do you think the men would react to ME being a general?) However this made no sense. Why would they call for peace? This is probably just a trick and they are going to try and kill all of us. I was going to tell the Captain my suspicion but decided against it. Our Captain would not take bad news like that well. The never thought head like I did.

The Captain looked down at me. He is actually my uncle Fredrick Chase, however I still must address him as "Captain". Since I am his relative and rather intelligent, I became his "Co-Captain" or "Right hand man". Uncle Frederick furrowed his eyebrows. "I can not tell Annabeth. Go get a telescope and look out to the ship. You have a better eye than I. Tell me what you see when I get down." Frederick yelled back proceeding to climb down the rope latter from the crowsnest.

I grabbed the nearest telescope and aimed it at the ship. The ship was clear and I saw nothing on the deck or anywhere. There were no people on the decks of the ship but only one at the wheel. He looked Latino from where I was and had ginormous smirk on his face. He had crazy curly brown hair, and pointy elf ears. His mouth was moving so I could tell he was making words but I could not tell what he was saying exactly. However to whom they were directed I did not know since I could not see any one else on the ship.

I put the telescope down and turned around to see my Uncle at my side squinting at the vessel.

"Well? What did you see?" He questioned with a rather worried tone. My eyebrows squished together as I replied to my Uncle.

"I could only see one person sir. It was a Latino male and he had a rather large smirk on his face. His lips were moving as if he was talking but I already said I did not see anyone else there so I do not…" My sentence was cut short when I was lurched onto the deck falling on my face.

If I had been more observant (which I am usually), I would have noticed the enemy ship had been moving at an alarmingly fast speed. Directly at my ship. Everyone else had also been knocked off their feet. How they did not notice the enemy ship coming right at us I do not know.

The enemy ship that had hit ours was unharmed however our ship's railing on the west side was crushed and there was probably more damage I could not see. I pushed myself off the ground and dusted off my dress while looking at the enemy boat. I saw no movement and the boy steering was gone. My uncle came up to me and gestured to my knife.

I always had my knife strapped to my waist. My knife was given to me by my father. At least that is what my uncle says. I have kept it strapped to me ever since I first got it.

All the crew also grabbed a weapon as we cautiously stepped towards the enemy ship. I was the only lady on the ship so the men started moving to be in front of me. As if they could keep me safe! I can beat all of them in less than five seconds. I was one of the best fighters in the British army. I had picked up many skills very fast ever since I started training at 13. My eyes are always calculating my appointments next move.

That is when he stepped up onto his ship's railing and put down a plank and began slowly moving towards my ship.

He was tall. Easily six feet. He had muscles you could see through his patriot scrubs (as I call them) and dark, longish black hair. His jawline was chiseled and his eyes…not emerald green like most people with green eyes would have, but these…these were sea green and captivating. He was overall very handsome.

I was too busy staring at this boy to notice the other people fan out around him. He looked at his crew of ten, then back at mine. I had 500 men in my crew. He looked at his crew again smirking slightly and when he turned back around, that is when it all went to Hades.

A/N: *Hides behind beanbag chair* I hope this wasn't too bad oh gosh! Please review and let me know what you think that would be great! I can't wait to go on this amazing journey with you guys!

P.S. I have an Instagram you can also talk to me on lunch1380 on Instagram.

Much love,

-Lunch1380


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Reviews:

Phoenix X 2: Yes, they will have their powers.

percabethbooklion: Thank you so much for your review! It made my day! I hope I can live up to your expectations :))

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.

I was too busy staring at this boy to notice the other people fan out around him. He looked at his crew of ten, then back at mine. I had 500 men in my crew. He looked at his crew again, smirking slightly and when he turned back around, that is when it all went to Hades.

~Annabeth~

The boy and his crew charged at incredible speeds. Half of my crew was dead within the first minute of battle and I had hid under one of the dead bodies to watch the patriot's fighting style since nobody had noticed me yet. Normally I would be up there fighting as well, but these patriots were so fast, I was in shock.

The green eyed boy was fast and reckless. He was working easily with another boy in taking down the men. The other boy was the green eyed boy's height, had blue eyes like the sky, and shorter blonde hair. It seemed to me that the people near the blue eyed boy were falling right into his sword.

They continued fighting for a few more minutes, but there really was not a fight since the patriots were so good. Soon enough it was just my Uncle Frederick left (and well me of course). He was fighting with a girl who was probably my height, maybe taller. She had blue eyes like the blonde haired boy and black hair like the green eyed boy. She was incredibly fast and you could tell she practiced. Soon enough my Uncle's sword fell to the ground with a loud clank.

A different blonde haired boy, with a scar running down his face, grabbed my Uncle and pushed him against the door to the Captain's cabin. There was a moment of silence but from where I was hiding, my Uncle looked very nervous. His eyes were searching the dead bodies till they found mine. I winked and he winked back then continued looking around. The patriots were looking at each other with grins and smirks. One of the patriots, a girl with brown choppy hair with a feather and eyes, I could not tell what color they were, was talking to the Latino boy. I could not exactly tell what she said but I did hear "That...too...easy...what...think?". The boy nodded and they started looking around the dead bodies while the blonde boy asked my Uncle questions. I was too focused on the girl and boy getting closer to me to notice that the voices of my Uncle and the boy were rising.

"I do not know what you're talking about!" My Uncle was either trying to buy time for me, or really had no idea what the boy was talking about. His face was very panicked and I knew he was nervous.

"Don't lie to me! We know she is here! Now tell me where or we'll kill you!" The blonde boy said pushing my Uncle into the wall with incredible force, I saw blood on the wall. I winced for my Uncle and lightly gasped, then realized my mistake.

"Hey Leo did you hear that?" The girl asked the boy, Leo. He nodded a smile growing on his face and they headed in my direction their eyes searching. I stopped breathing and collected myself. If I was going to fight, now would be the time to do so. I looked at the clump surrounding my Uncle. The blonde boy holding my Uncle had no one near him. Their mistake.

I quietly and swiftly stood up, the gasps of Leo and the girl coming from behind but I ignored them, running at the blonde boy. I was light on my feet and fast, nobody even had time to react to the gasps before it was too late. I lunged at the blonde boy stabbing him in the heart.

There were collective gasps and someone, a girl, screamed "Luke!". I quickly pulled my knife out of this Luke. Blood splattered the ground and my dress. His mouth formed an "O" shape and he slumped to his knees. We locked eyes, his were understanding, as if he knew this was coming. I turned around ready to continue my fight, only to find a sword level with my throat. That NEVER happens...ever.

It was the green eyed boy. He did not look mad, just surprised. He stared at my face, our eyes meeting for the first time and his eyes widened. I squinted my eyes then swiftly shifted my arm and connected my knife with the boys sword. He had not been ready for that but he recovered quickly. My knife was already aimed for his stomach when something pierced my right thigh.

I fell to the ground dropping my knife and hissing in pain. "Seriously?" I muttered to myself. There was blood staining my dress and pooling slightly on the wooden deck. I looked up anger coursing through me. "NO!" My Uncle cried, then he was shushed when the other blue eyed boy punched him and held him to the wall like Luke did before.

The girl with black hair had her bow held out like she had just shot something. Well that something had been me. I should have seen this coming. The green eyed boy I had seen fighting with before kneeled down next to me and examined my leg. He made a move to touch me and I smacked his face. He look annoyed and amused. His mouth was in a scowl but his eyes were bright.

"Seriously Thalia? Was that necessary?" He seemed rather ticked off but when he spoke he had a sort of laugh to it. His voice was smooth and low. Damn. Everyone else looked as confused as I felt but I never let my feelings show. I was blank faced, but really pissed. I also was hurting really bad in my right thigh. Blood was staining my dress, pooling on the deck and my leg was starting to ache. I wanted to cry out, but I did not want attention on me, so I stayed quiet.

"Uh yeah." Thalia replied, putting her hands on her hips. Sarcasm was oozing through her voice "She killed Luke. I thought somebody had to do something." She replied glaring daggers at not only me, but the boy too. Well this is awkward I thought searching the ground for my knife. The pair continued bickering and I finally spotted my knife. It was about four feet left of me, behind Leo. I looked up to see if all the focus was off me before turning back for it.

I was about to lunge for it when the pair stopped fighting and all eyes were on me. I did not realize this until after I had been staring at my knife for too long. The Leo quickly looked behind himself, picked up my knife and put it on his belt. I turned to the green eyed boy who was eyeing me suspiciously. I was almost glad though, because my leg was starting to hurt really bad, and I was loosing a lot of blood.

"She's coming with us." He said to the group people. There were collected gasps and a few "Are you crazy?" Around the small group forcing me to roll my eyes and look for a new way to attack them. I mean I could not let them take me. They would end up to torturing me and probably kill me.

I was considering pulling out the arrow in my thigh and stabbing it into the green eyed boy next to me. However that would probably hurt more than help. My thoughts were cut short when someone grabbed my arms. It was the blonde boy and Leo. I grunted as my leg moved. I tried elbowing the boys but they had my arms secure and I could not move. The black haired girl continued arguing, "But Percy, she killed Luke! You know what I said before we got on this boat right?" The girl thundered giving me a deathly glare. She glares a lot. The boy, Percy, had moved and was now holding my Uncle to the wall.

"I know she killed Luke, Thalia. But her eyes..." He sounded exasperated, and stopped to look at me again before continuing his sentence. "She's important to winning the war Thalia. The prophecy said we'd find a girl on a boat who had grey eyes. It said to take her and she's important to finishing this war once and for all Thalia, I know it. I'm not passing up this chance. Besides Luke gave me orders too and I intend on following threw with them." The Thalia girl huffed and rolled her eyes, but did not continue to argue. "Now that it's settled, Jason, can you and Leo escort the girl to the infirmary? Have Will fix her leg. Then I want to rest of us to search this boat and take all valuables and bring them to our ship and put them in the Hold. I will finish off the Captain. Go." The green eyes boy finished.

My head perked up at the mention of my Uncle. I looked in his direction, my eyes pleading for help. But none came because soon enough the green eyed boy thrusted his sword into my Uncle. My last living relative. My only family.

I saw my Uncle cough up blood and fall on the ground, grunting. "No!" I screamed desperately trying to wiggle out of Leo and Jason's grasp, but I was too weak. My Uncle looked up at me, tears in his eyes. He mumbled something, but I could not tell what it was. He closed his eyes and accepting his defeat.

"No no no no no" I just kept repeating the word. My body began to shake and my legs gave out. Jason and Leo dropped me on the deck of their ship. Probably from shock of my first words being said out loud, and my shaking, and my legs giving out on me.

When they dropped me I landed on my bad leg and gasped. The edged of my vision went blurry and my hearing began to go fuzzy. I curled myself into a ball and when Leo came near me I tried to put up a fight but I was too weak. Leo rushed to what I believe was the infirmary to get Will. Jason put one arm under my legs and the other behind my back and ran in the direction of Leo's voice.

It got louder and louder and then I was on a cot. There was a lot of rustling and yelling. My breaths were shallow and my vision kept going in and out. I was still muttering the word no, I could not stop. I opened my eyes but I could not see much because of my tears. The last thing I remember before passing out where the sea green eyes staring at me.

A/N: Soooo...how did y'all like that? I know the ending was kinda cliché but I had to do it :) I really appreciate the reviews and such! So I hope you have a good rest of your day! Also I have an Instagram for this account! I have more information about what it will do on the Instagram page so follow me lunch1380 on Instagram and I will probably follow you back!

Till next time,

-Lunch1380


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Reviews:

abcathen: AHH thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and I hope I can live up to you're expectations!

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.

Jason put one arm under my legs and the other behind my back and ran in the direction of Leo's voice. It got louder and louder and then I was on a cot. There was a lot of rustling and yelling. My breaths were shallow and my vision kept going in and out. I was still muttering the word no, I could not stop. I opened my eyes but I could not see much because of my tears.

The last thing I remember before passing out where the sea green eyes staring at me.

~Annabeth~

I do not remember how I got to the cabin or into the white night gown. The last thing I remember was the sea green eyes. I woke up wide eyed and freezing. My body was stiff and I slowly sat up. My head was buzzing and my body ached as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and froze. Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in a room with five other beds just like the one I was in. Three on one wall and three on the opposite facing each other. Each had a patchwork quilt and one pillow on them but the other beds were made unlike mine. Each bed had a little table on the right of it with nothing on it. There was one window on the opposite wall from me. It was big and lit the room well, but There was a cloth covering it at the moment. Based on the wooden walls, I guessed I was in a log type cabin. There was a door on the wall to the left of me and I stood up quickly, completely forgetting my leg had been shot by an arrow.

As soon as I stepped on my right leg I fell on the wood floor. A muffled pain shot up my right leg but it was enough for me to moan in pain. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself. I gripped the edge of my bed and pulled myself up. Gingerly stepping on my right leg I worked my way to the door. I saw some stockings on the bed nearest the door. My feet were freezing and it is not like anyone was using them at the moment. I slipped them on to my frozen toes and continued my trek to the door.

I had to get out of here. How long had I been asleep? Where even am I? Where is my knife? I slowly opened the door and after acknowledging it was vacant, stepped into another room. It was big and had a long rectangular table in the center with roughly 20 chairs around it. There was two large windows on the wall facing what I guessed was the front of the cabin house. The room was plain other than a wardrobe on the farthest wall from me. I started moving down the room to the door leading out, when I heard a voice.

"Anyways Perce if we leave in a couple days we can make it. We should probably go check on the...oh my gods!" Halfway through the person's sentence they opened the door in front of me. The door hit me causing me to stumble and fall backwards. I fell flat on my back and *started to panic but remembered I was not in Britain. I looked up rubbing my head which had hit the floor. It was Jason who slammed the door into me. I glared at Jason and noticed Percy standing next to Jason. Jason looked nervous and surprised while Percy just looked amused and worried if that can even happen. I pushed myself up since I did not want to give them the pleasure of helping me. I crossed my arms in front of me and continued my glare while Jason started to ramble.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't k-know you were right there..." He said stuttering his words. I continued glaring and there was an awkward silence. Jason and Percy shared a look and Jason sighed. "So..." Jason said I looked directly at him and he visibly flinched. "Uh I'm Jason. I guess we haven't formally met." He said putting out his hand. I did not shake it, just stared at it. He put it behind his neck and started rubbing it looking nervous again. While Jason was making a fool of himself, I noticed Percy studying me. We locked eyes and neither of use backed down. I raised my eyebrow, as if to question him, he smirk slightly. I decided Percy was no longer worth my attention since he was not answering me and turned to Jason.

He was slightly taller then Percy, maybe by just an inch or two. His hair was shorter than Percy's but not by much. He had blue eyes and glasses. How he had snagged a pair of those I had no idea. He was slim and a little muscular. I did notice however, he seemed a little overly cocky when he was talking to Percy earlier, before he hit me with the door.

Percy sighed, interrupting my thoughts, then started speaking, a lot more at ease then Jason. "I'm Percy. Captain of the Argo II since you killed Luke." The way Percy spoke made me wonder if he felt bad about me killing Luke. He said it so nonchalantly, even though his face was in a grimace. He continued speaking, "The, uh, prophecy mentioned you so you are needed in winning the uh, war. So uh I guess it might be helpful to know your name?" He finished. I decided both of them were nervous to talk to me (Percy did say 'uh' a lot.) Whether it be a lot or a little, they were nervous. Good, that is how it should be.

While Percy was talking the girl, Piper, walked in and stood next to Jason. He greeted her with a relieved smile and she smiled back warmly. They stood next to each other with like an inch apart. They seemed really comfortable and at ease in each other presents.

Oh no. They are those people. The people that are basically courting but not "officially" courting. I had to deal with enough of those from my friends back in Britain (when I had time for friends as a child). I hope they do not expect me to become friends with these people.

I focused my attention back to Percy. I did not want to give him any information on me. What did he do to deserve it? Nothing. He killed my Uncle and I do not need to give him anything. So I kept my mouth shut and continued glaring. After a while Percy sighed and shifted his legs so his left hip was sticking out and his hands were crossed in front of him like me, but my hip was not sticking out like Percy's.

"Look..." He was talking rather softly and it made me wonder what he was about to say."I'm really sorry about killing your Father and stuff but it had to happen. It was part of the prophecy. Prophecies are never wrong you know." He reasoned, but I kinda stopped breathing. Father? Percy must have been mistaken. My father left me, long ago at an orphanage. I had not seen him in forever.

FLASHBACK

"I am so sorry Annabeth, but I will only be gone for a few months tops. I promise." My father said kissing the top of my head. I clung my arms around my dad's neck tighter, squeezing my eyes shut.

I knew what this really meant. My dad was never coming back. I looked up into my dad's watery brown eyes. He was holding back a sob too.

"You don't have to go father. Please stay. Don't go." I said my voice chocking up. I knew it was hopeless, but it was all I had. My dad's eyes watered more, if that was even possible. The sky started to rain and it matched the mood. He sniffled and his grip on me loosened.

"I can not stay sweetheart. Be good for daddy okay? I will see you again dear. I love you so much." He said handing me over to some lady I did not know. He kissed my nose, ruffling my hair. He gave me one last soft smile, then started walking away from me and I knew this was the end.

I reached my arms out in front of me, and hands opening and closing. "No dad don't go!" I cried tears starting to leave my eyes. He waved at me, then turned around and walked faster towards a large carriage, His shoulders shaking.

"No daddy! No stop daddy don't go! Daddy!" I started sobbing and trying to wiggle out of the ladies grasp, but since I was five there was no use. "Daddy! Come back! Daddy!" I was screaming, a full, heart broken scream. I watched as the carriage drove away. My screams and sobs never stopped.

END OF FLASHBACK

I had no father. I had not seen him in 13 years. I started hyperventilating and Percy started talking in a panicked tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! I just read the letters the captain wrote and..." My head was spinning and I was so confused, I stepped onto my right leg and fell over hitting my head on the wood floor...again.

I was too dizzy to stand up on my own and started seeing black dots in my vision…again. "No no no no no." I said clutching my head. Piper, Jason, and Percy had knelt down next to me. I started to feel nauseas and even more dizzy. I blanked out a little and next thing I knew I was throwing up in a wooden bowl. Piper wiped my mouth with a wet cloth. I felt so embarrassed and exposed. Nobody has ever seen me like this before, so raw and helpless, and I hated it.

I noticed Percy and Jason disappeared. They either went to go get Will, or did not want to watch. I was okay with both. I spaced out a little, trying to regain my breath. I heard running and the boys were back with Will. Will picked me up bridal style and ran me back to my bed. Everyone else followed and a few others had joined but I was not focused on them.

"She is in Hypovolemic Shock. Happens when people lose lots of blood. After all Thalia did hit her Deep Femoral artery." Will said examining my thigh. I started blacking out and was about to pass out when I felt a huge pain go through my whole leg. I gasped really loudly and probably scared everyone in the room. My eyes were wide and my hands were twisting into the blanket as I sat up only to be pushed back down. "Stay down. This is going to hurt a little but it'll be over soon." Will said lightly pushing me back onto the bed. I nodded and felt tears growing in my eyes. I never, ever cry so I held them in.

There was a large stinging pain and I screamed a little. I could not really see anything and I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt a hand start to squeeze mine and normally I would pull my hand away but it was better than squeezing the blanket. "Athena better claim her soon so we can give her ambrosia." I recognized the voice as Percy's. Ambrosia? Athena? What is with the Greek mythology all of a sudden? I tried asking, but soon enough my grip slacked and I passed out.

A/N: Ahaha so yeah I know Annabeth passes out a lot and that's the last time she will...for a while anyways ;) I'm thinking of doing a Percy POV soon just tell me what you think. My Instagram is Lunch1380. Follow me on there and if you have questions/comments leave them there, I will most likely reply within an hour (unless I'm asleep). Till next time! Love you all! 3

-Lunch1380

*This will be explain way later. Just hold tight!

P.S. I will be updating August 18 in honor of Percy's birthday so be there or be square :)))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Also I am trying to be as historically accurate as possible but I mean this is a realistic fiction I suppose so please, if you find a mistake feel free to tell me. Just know that I am trying and I have been on and taking notes because I want this story to be good, but nobody's perfect so just keep that in mind I would really appreciate it! Thanks!

Reviews:

abcathen: Thank you so much for your dedication to my story! I'm so happy you're excited about it!

Percabethbooklion: lol I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thank you!

CowboyC: Thank you for your review! I'm trying to be different because I don't know many PJO fanfic a during that time period.

Now onto the chapter. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN!

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.

There was a large stinging pain and I screamed a little. I could not really see anything and I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt a hand start to squeeze mine and normally I would pull my hand away but it was better than squeezing the blanket. "Athena better claim her soon so we can give her ambrosia." I recognized the voice as Percy's. Ambrosia? Athena? What is with the Greek mythology all of a sudden? I tried asking, but soon enough my grip slacked and I passed out.

~Annabeth~

I woke up to talking. I did not open up my eyes, because I physically could not, but I saw sunlight streaming into the room through my eyelids. The people talking, well more like arguing, were Percy, Will, and Jason. It is always those three.

"Percy, she's not ready to be moved. She'll get an infection and get really sick." That was Will. He sounded like he was pleading almost. Who are they talking about? Is it me? I wanted to ask because I hate not knowing things. But I could not open my eyes and I did not think my voice would work.

"Will, I know but we need to go or they'll find us and kill us and take her and we can't let that happen. She's important!" Percy was reasoning. He sounded exasperated, like he's been trying to convince Will for a while, and it was not working.

"Perce enough! She's a person too. Think of her health!" That was Jason and he sounded mad. Is this all about me? I needed to find out, I hate not knowing anything. I tried so hard to open my eyes but they would not. I was trying so hard my left leg twitched. All the talking stopped. I felt the eyes on me but I could not do anything. I heard the creaking of the floorboards as they walked over to me.

"Jason I understand that. Believe me I do, but it's time to go." Percy pleaded.

"I'm going to wake her up. She has been sleeping for three days, plus the two before that. She's probably hungry. She'll need her strength if...if we're leaving tomorrow." Will concluded with a sigh and I could practically hear Percy's smile (if that even makes sense) as he sighed. Will shook my shoulders lightly and I tried to open my eyes but they did not agree. This was getting really weird. This time someone poked my side rather harshly and my eyes flew open. I did not take in anything before my eyes shut again. It was really bright in the room and I need a minute for my eyes to adjust. The room got quiet as I rubbed my eyes and I could feel everyone staring at me.

I opened my eyes and just stared back at them. I did not think they knew I was listening to their conversation. We all just kind of stared at each other for a while. Then, finally, Will broke the silence.

"So uh your thigh is better and is healing quickly. It should be fully healed in about four more days. Thalia just had to hit your Deep Femoral artery. " he said the last part with sarcasm. "Oh! I'm Will by the way." He said with a smile. He had curly blonde hair like mine, and blue eyes. His mouth seemed to almost always be in a slight smile. I just stared, keeping my mouth shut, the corners of my mouth kind of went up a little.

Will had done so much for me, I could not be mad at him, no matter how much I wanted to. Percy leaned over to Jason and whispered something. Jason nodded, looked at me with a small, sad smile, then left the room. I gave them a slightly confused look. Will sighed and left the room following Jason. I missed his presents. He seemed warm and comforting. Percy and I just stared at each other for a few moments until he spoke.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said sitting on the end of my bed, looking at me with his legs dangling off the edge. He moved them so they were swinging. I shifted so we were not so close. "So starting over. I'm Percy and it would be great to know your name." He said with a smile.

He looked at me patently waiting for a reply, that he was not going to get. He was about to say something when the door opened revealing Jason and Piper. Why did they get Piper? She glared at Percy.

"Stop harassing her Perce! She just woke up and is probably confused enough without your help." Piper said with a laugh. Percy looked slightly embarrassed and got up. Piper looked directly at me and to be honest, she made me a little nervous. "So, I'm Piper. You probably already know these guys." She continued and I found myself nodding and I did not understand why. It was like I was doing it involuntarily. "We would really like to know your name. Your father never said in his letters." She looked at me with such certainty and I felt bad for not answering right away. I did not even notice the talk of my "father".

"I-I am Ann-" I forced my mouth shut. What was I doing? I cannot open up to them. They killed everyone on my ship. They killed my Uncle. Even if they are nice to me I could not be nice to them.

I looked up and the others looked confused. I looked at Piper. Something about her wanted me to speak. She raised eyebrows as if saying 'Well go on'. I could not help it and I sighed. Instead of giving what they want, let me get what I want. "Where am I? Who are you people?" I looked directly at Percy when I spoke. "And why do you keep mentioning all the Greek mythology stuff?" I asked quickly but clearly so they would understand.

The three just sort of stared at each other for a moment having a silent conversation that, I am guessing, Piper won.

I kind of was starting to warm up to her. She seemed nice and honest, I needed to stay away from her. I cannot befriend these people. After a moment it was Percy who spoke up and for the first time (since I've met him anyways) his voice was somewhat gentile, and it was weird as hell. He was normally so certain and strong with his voice. Hearing him be quiet was really strange.

"Well, this is a camp the demigods have made in Long Island, New York. It's very deep in the woods and the loyalists have yet to find us. We..."he gestured to Jason, Piper, and himself, "...are demigods. Half mortal, Half god. God being the Greek gods. (A/N: I do have Roman demigods coming in later.) We believe you are also a demigod. The prophecy suggested it and some of your features are very...demigodish I guess." He said the last part with a shrug. The whole time my eyebrows just kept furrowing deeper and deeper. "So the whole Greek Mythology, well what if I told you it wasn't a myth." He said with a smug look. I glared while Piper and Jason face palmed. He cannot be serious. "All of the people here are half god, half mortal. My father is Poseidon god of the sea. Jason's dad is Zeus. Piper's mom is Aphrodite. The guy who was watching over you, Will, his dad is Apollo. One of your parents, well we know it's your mom, but she's a goddess" Percy concluded. Everyone looked at me with pleading looks. Like they were hoping I would not think they were crazy. My face stayed blank.

"This is not the usual reaction." Jason mumbled to Piper and she nodded, eyeing me. It all honestly made sense. It should not, but it does. I have heard of demigods before at school in Britain. The gods would fall in love with a mortal and they would have a "love child" then the god would leave and the child usually died at the hand of a Greek monster, or would do deeds for the gods. This defiantly applies to my situation. I never met my mother, and most British feared me. My dad would always tell me how special I was and how important my mother is. He told me I might save the world one day. But gods? Greek gods? That is impossible. Is this a trick made by the patriots to make me believe them so I will go to their side?

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. They looked so hopeful and I had a feeling (I will deny it later) they were telling the truth, but I could not trust them. They killed my last living relative and...I just could not. "I-" I started talking when the girl, Thalia, ran into the room. Jason immediately went to her side followed by Piper and Percy.

"Thalia? What's going on?" Jason asked holding Thalia's arm.

"The Loyalists, they found us. They're charging the camp. We need to go. Now." Thalia said panting and pulling Jason towards the door who grabbed Pipers wrist and she stumbled following Jason. Percy went running after them and I heard yelling.

Everyone started running around frantically, grabbing weapons, bags, clothes, everything. I just sat there looking at everyone running around. New faces blurred past me. I was about to get out of bed and head to the door when Percy snatched me up. His arm under my legs and the other around my back. He handed me these cream colored slippers and I shoved them on my feet.

"Will told me to get you, you're not ready to walk just yet. Hold these bags will you?" He said running with me out of the cabin. He shrugged off two bags and shoved them in my lap. He ran through the building and I noticed all the surrounding cabins.

They all had an emblem on the front. Each one was made different colors and many different materials. My eyes wondered around the structure of each one, they were all so different, but I did not have a good chance to get a decent look before we were pasted the buildings and headed towards the woods.

I looked around trying to find these loyalists Thalia was talking about. I saw none but knew they were around somewhere hiding. I calculated how long it would take for them to fully attack. Based on the time Thalia came and told us they were here, about three minutes ago, and the idea that the loyalists do not know this area, I assumed it would not be for a few more minutes.

Percy started running into a patch of woods followed by Leo and a girl and boy I have never seen before. Percy turned to Leo stopping him. "Leo, light it up, Don't hesitate, burn it all. We will wait for you in the woods just hurry." Leo nodded running to the nearest cabin and touching it. The cabin immediately caught fire.

"What the...?" I said in awe. Whatever happened to the whole "not being friends or speaking to these people" thing I had going I am not sure. Percy looked at me smirking a little, then took off running the two others followed Percy.

"Leo is a son of Hephaestus and has some special powers. Beckendorf here is also a son of Hephaestus and the girl he's courting..." He said with a sly smile," Miss. Silena, is a daughter of Aphrodite like Piper." He finished jogging farther into the woods. I just nodded. I have had to process so much today and have just decided to accepted everything. I will sort it all out later. After a few minutes of silence and bumpy jogging we got to the small creek.

"This is the spot we're all meeting. Hopefully everyone else won't be long." Percy said putting me on a rock and taking a seat next to me. It was a nice day out, warm and sunny. I examined the other people.

Silena was beautiful. She had long black hair. I was silky straight, which was odd, because most girls had curled hair. She had even, lightly tanned skin and sparkling brown eyes, but when I looked again they were blue. She was very slim and was somehow working a calf length floral dress. I quickly switched my gaze to the boy, before anyone would notice.

Beckendorf however is completely ripped. I wish I had that much muscle. He was also really tall. He had brown eyes, and brown hair that was not very long. He also had dark brown skin. He and Silena were too busy looking at each other to notice me. I turned my head back around to ask Percy where we were going, when I felt eyes on me.

I turned more, to see something in the trees. I gasped slightly and tugged on Percy's white sleeve. He looked up from shuffling through a bag, confused and followed my gaze. They walked in closer and I turned around myself, cursing when I realized my suspicions were true. We were surrounded by loyalists.

A/N: I love ending in cliff hangers. They're fun...for me anyways. I hope everyone's had a good week so far. I'm taking a driver's ed class and it's alright. Except today I got in a car (we have to pick a different one each class) and I couldn't find the seat adjustment and I am like...really short so I had to sit on my left foot to reach the peddles and my instructor yelled at me for not going a constant speed. Like sorry but I cannot even reach the peddles let alone go a constant speed! It was embarrassing. Other than that it's fun, I hope you enjoyed my rant ha-ha.

So since my birthday is the 22 I decided to give you guys a gift and I will update another chapter for you! I love you guys so much and just wanted to show my appreciation for everyone. Have a beautiful rest of your day!

-Lunch1380


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Reviews:

abcathena: Thank you so much for your reasurence it makes me feel a whole lot better! Enjoy the chapter!

JaliceJelsa4eva: Thank you so much for your review it made my day and I'm so happy you're enjoying my story!

Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: AHH thank you so MUCHHH! My drivers Ed class is over, I passed and got a 92% on the "driving test" so hopefully I will get my license soon! Thank you so much for the Happy Birthday it made my day AHH!

Now let's get on with the chapter. Also, I HAVE A SURPRISE! SINCE IT IS MY BIRTHDAY THIS CHAPTER IS IN OUR DEAR PERCY'S POV! I HOPE EVRYONE ENJOYS!

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.

I turned my head back around to ask Percy where we were going when I felt eyes on me.

I turned more, to see something in the trees. I gasped slightly and tugged on Percy's white sleeve. He looked up from shuffling through a bag, confused and followed my gaze. They walked in closer and I turned around myself, cursing when I realized my suspicions were true. We were surrounded by loyalists.

~Percy~

I looked up with a confused look on my face. Ann...That's all I got of her name before she stopped talking...was tugging on my sleeve looking slightly panicked. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her beautiful...I-I mean eyes, just eyes, were wide in worry. Her lips pressed into a scowl. Okay fine she was pretty I'll admit, but she didn't need to know that, so I shook it off and I followed her gaze. I saw five loyalists hiding in the trees.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I really didn't need them to find me right now. I slowly began rummaging through my pocket to find Riptide. I found it deep in my pocket, beneath the captain's letters. I kept it in my hand, without uncapping it just yet, and looked up. The loyalists were slowly moving forward and I noticed we were surrounded by about a dozen or so. They looked like they didn't know we noticed them yet and I used this to my advantage.

I wanted to give Ann her knife. She was obviously a good fighter, I mean she took down Luke so easily, but I didn't fully trust her yet. She could turn against me and my team and I couldn't deal with myself if I gave her the opportunity to hurt us. I looked at Ann, and she looked a little nervous. It's probably because she doesn't have her knife. I sighed internally and made my executive decision. I leaned in to her ear (I know it's kind of creepy but...whatever) and whispered, "I'll give you your knife. Just don't hurt my team. If you do I'll send you on a one way trip to Tartarus." She visibly flinched (but it was barely noticeable) and I felt bad for scaring her and being so threatening. I mean I am threatening but I don't want to be threatening towards Ann, she hasn't really done any wrong.

She nodded slowly, agreeing to my conditions and slowly opened her hand, but it was too late for me to get it. The loyalists were about ten meters away and they stopped, we were forced into the creek so we weren't close, and their "leader", I'm guessing, stepped forward. He was average height and very pale. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed together when he looked at our group. How is he their leader?

"Is it..." I heard him mumble under his breath before straightening up and he started speaking again but this time lots louder and with a huge smirk on his face. "Is that who I think it is? Is that 'the Annabeth Chase' with those patriots?" He said spitting out the words, oozing with hatred. I turned my head to look at Ann in shock.

I should've known. I REALLY should've known. The captain of the ship we got her from was led by Frederick Chase, and everyone knows he has a daughter who's the smartest girl in the British army and the best swordsman...er woman I guess. Everyone knows about Annabeth Chase. To be in her presents was really intimidating but I tried not to let it show. I don't think I did a good job however.

I just stared at her for a few moments since nobody was doing anything. I noticed how stormy her grey eyes were, and her princess curls were down and swirling around her face. She looked really powerful and I shook myself out of my thoughts, attempting to focus on the task at hand.

Annabeth was glaring hard at the boy from the British. Like I would be calling for my mother if she was staring at me like that. She turned to face me, blushing a little and shrugged, turning her attention back to the boy. I didn't understand why she would appear...embarrassed by us finding out her real identity. It's not like we aspired to be as amazing as she was (unless you're Jason).

"Octavian, I thought you were dead. What a...pleasant surprise." She replied sarcasm filling her mouth. Her British accent was always a surprise to me. "So, why are you here? Come to rescue me? Because we know how well that went last time." She said glaring. Octavian turned bright red, his pale skin not hiding anything, and started muttering under his breath. "We both know what happened that day was out of our control." He said anger making his words short and sharp. Some of the loyalist army was chuckling lightly and so was Annabeth.

"I'm past it. But that is beside the point, why are you here Octavian?" She continued reaching behind her back her palm wide open. Her eyes moved and met with mine and I understood what she wanted. She wanted her knife. Her eyes were blank and moved back in Octavian's direction. "How did you even find me?" She finished, her palm still outstretched behind her. She moved her arm up and down and I'm guessing that from the front it looked like she was scratching her back. Clever. I decided I might as well give her the knife. I was a good swordsman as well and I could probably take her down if need be (since I was in the water I mean.).

I reached into her bag and gripped the knife. I didn't know how the British soldiers didn't notice me, but they didn't so I'm not complaining. Slowly, I stood up and Annabeth must have seen me out of the corner of her eye because when she turned back, she fell over on her bad leg. I reached forward to catch her, careful not to stab her and shoved the knife into her hand then helped her up. I continued holding her up letting her lean on me. We made a pretty great pair.

I don't know where that came from.

Her hair smells good.

Shut up.

"Oh yes. I heard about you being shot in your Deep Femoral artery, what a shame. Anyways I'm here because the King ordered me to get you back." Octavian said, and I noticed Annabeth's eyes go wide, I felt mine do the same. How'd he know that? Luke did tell me someone would betray me before he was killed (how convenient, I know). Was this what he was talking about? I didn't have much time to think because Octavian kept on talking, his expression becoming pleading and careful. It looked really pained.

"You're one of us Annabeth. You don't belong with them, Come back with us. Remember what the King promised you so long ago? You'll get it if you come with us." Octavian was really trying to convince Annabeth because his tone was so much nicer than before and it was weird as hell. His eyes pleading and he was moving closer and closer to our group, the rest of the loyalists following. My grip riptide tightened and noticed Beck, Silena, and Annabeth gripping their weapons tighter as well.

The four of us backed up till we were touching shoulder to shoulder in the creek. Annabeth was shaking; I hoped it was from anger and not her leg giving her problems. Her eyes widened a fracture, like she figured something out and she started fuming. I looked behind the loyalists trying to find anyone found our crew who could sneak up on Octavian and his crew. I didn't see anyone and kind of began to panic. If Annabeth went with them we might not stand a chance. But I did threaten her so maybe she won't be dumb...right? But it wouldn't be dumb to leave us since she could take us down and be "free". I needed to stop thinking.

"Octavian I'm done with you and Britain. I know the King has just been edging me on my whole life. I knew he would never find what I wanted and I was never happy with you. I'm done." Annabeth said and her shaking stopped. There was a moment of silence before it all went to Hades.

A/N: AHHHH the cliffy! They're my favorite can't you tell? Sorry this chapter was short; the next chapter should be longer. I don't think this is one of my best chapters but I just wanted to get to the good stuff! It takes time and I think in the next few chapters it'll get silly and fun, just getting there is a little difficult because it's hard planning out everything so far ahead because this story is going to be pretty long I think. Also I'm working really hard on making the characters like in character. Just understand I'm not Uncle Rick and I'm not saying you guys think I am in anyway shape of form, just know I'm working on it :D! I have a busy day planned full of blue cake and tie dying so I have gots to go! I love you guys and hope you have a great day!

-Lunch1380


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **abcathena Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! As for your request...I guess I can haha! Before I didn't have a device that could add** **bold and italics easily but for my birthday I got a device that can so here you go! Thanks for the suggestion of you have anymore feel free to tell me!**

 **Thegrinch22: Thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story and I hope you continue to!**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Ahh I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, I'm probably more pumped than you are haha! Yeah, I went and took the driving test Tuesday and I passed so now I'm now a licensed driver and I'm so excited!**

 **Now onto the story!**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.

"Octavian I'm done with you and Britain. I know the King has just been edging me on my whole life. I knew he would never find what I wanted and I was never happy with you. I'm done." Annabeth said and her shaking stopped. There was a moment of silence before it all went to Hades.

~Percy~

Everything went into slow motion. Octavian lunged at Annabeth and my first instinct was to protect her, (I don't know why either, she could take down Octavian in a heartbeat) but I had three loyalists about to pounce on me.

I pulled the cap off Riptide and dived at the nearest loyalist. I slashed at his belly then stabbed him in the chest. He crumpled to the ground, the light going out of his eyes. I wished it didn't have to be this way. I hated having to kill these men. They probably had a family and a future, but I just want to be free of the British rule. I know it's kind of dumb but they wanted to kill me so I guess it's okay if I'm defending myself...right?

I began my usual attacks of stabbing and slashing before all that was left was Octavian. It honestly looked like he wouldn't be that hard to take out but Annabeth was taking her sweet time, drawing out his certain death.

By now the rest of group was here, all eyeing Annabeth uncertainty and swinging their weapons around. They were all whispering amongst themselves and were slowly approaching the pair. I took a moment to be happy everyone was safe. Then Jason stomped over to me and stood next to me fuming slightly. I knew he was going to be MAD. Like...really mad. He doesn't really trust Annabeth...but he doesn't know who she is yet and what she's said. But then again what she's said could be a hoax. Oh great now I'm going to spend my time worrying if she's going to kill me in my sleep or not.

"You gave her a weapon?" He forced out his eyebrows raised and his eyes showed disbelief. I huffed.

"Jason I have it under control. Besides I could've taken her." I said shrugging turning my attention back to Annabeth and ignoring Jason.

She and Octavian were circling each other. Octavian was taking the occasional swipe at her leg, which Annabeth easily dodged. After a few more moments she sighed dramatically and took him down, giving quick slashes and stabs that would've been hard for anyone to deflect, even me. I stared, impressed by her ability and swiftness, even with a knife. I needed her to teach me some moves. She would be good to have on our side.

Athena needed to claim her soon. If she didn't Annabeth would probably think we were lying to her and that would not be good.

Annabeth towered over Octavian as he laid on the ground, clutching his side which was gushing blood. Annabeth put her right leg on his chest and pressed down, making Octavian's eye bulge out slightly. He started coughing and wheezing, blood spilling out of his side.

"Leave Octavian. Do not try and find me again. I want nothing to do with the British. After everything that's happened to me...I am done. Go tell George I am finished, he can go find another toy." She hissed and after she finished talking she lifted her leg and kicked Octavian in the side. He let out a little whimper, before scampering (He fell down a couple times.) away into the woods. I wanted to follow him but I was more concerned about Annabeth. What did she mean by "he can go find another toy"? I had lots of questions and something told me it could take forever to find out the answers.

Annabeth turned and saw all of us looking at her and she wobbled a little, before falling flat on her face into the river. In hindsight I should've known that was coming. It probably took all her energy to attack Octavian like that and she has like a hole in her thigh.

"Shit!" Will muttered before running up to her and pulling her up. She was limp in his arms and her nose was bleeding. "Perce gimme a hand and fix her face." He said and I strode over to the two. I knelt down next to them and put my hand on Annabeth's nose. She flinched in her sleep, and I guessed it was broken. I felt so bad for her, she'd already been through too much pain. I closed my eyes and imagined her face being healed. When I opened my eyes she looked good as new. Her breathing was steady and quiet.

I picked her up "bridal style" (which was kind of tiring since I had just fixed her broken nose.) and looked around at our group. Everyone was accounted for and I started giving orders.

"We need to head south towards Virginia. That's where we are meeting up with Reyna and the Roman troops. But first we need to go to New York City for a meeting with the Gods. So I want Beck, Jason, Nico, Will, and Chris taking our tents. Silena, Piper, and Katie take care of food. Everyone else already has stuff they got. Malcolm will you help me with directions?" As I spoke everyone move and grabbed their items, helping each other out.

That's one of the things I love about our group. They happily help each other out.

Malcolm rushed over to me, a few maps in hand and I started talking.

"So first we need to go to New York City and have the ceremony with the gods before continuing the quest. They requested we bring Annabeth there before we continue. So what's the quickest route?" While I spoke I gestured for Malcolm to follow me to some flat rocks. I placed Annabeth on the ground gently. Her eyes opened and I lightly smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't freak out, and helped Malcolm lay out a map. He squinted his eyes and searched the map.

It reminded me of Annabeth when she first woke up and was calculating everything about Jason and I.

I knew she was a demigod when we first got on the ship and she killed Luke. Few of us demigods have skill like she does and no mortal is that good. When she turned and I saw her eyes I knew it was certain. Malcolm and her have just so many similar features, I couldn't not take her with us.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Okay everyone you know the drill! Oh Percy!" I turned around from sharpening riptide and looked at Luke. "You're up front my friend." I opened my mouth in protest. I knew I could do it, I knew why I was doing it, I knew how important it was, but I didn't want to. Luke glared at me then disappeared into his captain's quarters. I knew this was it. I saw the girl and we both knew what this meant. I watched as Thalia slipped into the captain's quarters when she thought nobody was looking._

 _I knew this had to be hard for her, she knew Luke's fate and she loved him but it was forbidden. She already knew her fate to come from a previous quest and it involved no relationships (Luke tells me everything)._

 _We had roughly fifteen seconds till we hit the other boat and everyone was running around frantically looking for weapons and bags. I Gripped riptide in my right hand and looked away from the door._

 _Ten seconds. I looked around, making sure everyone was on the deck._

 _Nine seconds. Thalia came from the captain's quarters, the rims of her eyes red. I pretended not to notice._

 _Eight seconds. Thalia walked up to me, fist clenched and obviously mad._

 _Seven seconds. Thalia grabbed my shirt collar and brought me down to her level._

 _Six seconds. I decided Thalia is the best cousin ever, but she is scary as hell._

 _Five seconds. She threatened me, "If you screw up, I'll kill you."_

 _Four seconds. Her eyes blazed and her face was fuming. Her lip ring was quivering and a tear rolled down her cheek._

 _Three seconds. She wiped the tear and rushed away from me to be at the left end of the line. I turned to the side of the boat facing the enemy boat._

 _Two seconds. I ran to the railing of the ship and braced myself, lunging down and covering my neck with my free hand._

 _One second. I prayed for this to all go well (which of course it doesn't)._

 _We hit the ship full speed and the cracking and splitting of wood echoed all around. I waited the ten seconds as Luke had always instructed me before emerging from my hiding spot. Dust was all around me as I raised myself up. I gripped riptide tightly and turned to face the enemy ship. The loyalist army was armed and ready, they're never really ready...ever._

 _My eyes wandered the crowd, trying to find the blonde girl with no such luck. All I could see were angry British men. Maybe this isn't the girl. We had false alarms many times before where the blonde was a guy, or was killed within moments. I hoped this was one of those times._

 _I looked behind me at my crew, everyone's eyes were shining and their lips in murderous grins. When I looked back at the loyalist crew, my men were already shoving their weapons into them._

 _skippingline_

 _Within minutes all of the British crew was dead, but I didn't see the blonde girl and I knew something was wrong. So did Luke. He was trying and failing to get information from the captain. This captain was the most stubborn yet, his brown eyes closed off and his mouth in a tight line._

 _"I do not know what you're talking about!" The captain cried. His face was very panicked and I knew he was nervous. I would be too if Luke was thrusting me against a wall._

 _"Don't lie to me! We know your plan! Now tell me or we'll kill you!" Luke said pushing the captain into the wall with incredible force, I saw blood on the wall. I winced lightly. I knew this captain was not going to say anything, but Luke wasn't giving up. Ah the stubborn._

 _That's when it got crazy. I heard Leo and Piper gasp from behind me and I was about to turn around and see what was wrong, but my head never got all the way around. A blonde blur flew next to me and next thing I knew a knife was in Luke's heart. There were collective gasps and Thalia started screaming._

 _The blonde girl pulled her knife out of Luke and quickly turned around, ready to continue her fight, but I was also ready. She almost ran her throat right into riptide. She looked beyond shocked her grey eyes narrowing._

 _Wait. Grey eyes? My eyes widened in shock. This is the girl of the prophecy? Damn._

 _She was obviously an Athena kid, only her kids had grey eyes. She was also an excellent fighter. I knew it had to be the second I saw her._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"If we head north west and travel 26 miles today and tomorrow we should get there tomorrow evening if we go in a straight path." Malcolm explained pointing in directions. I nodded, he knew more than I did and I didn't want to mess anything up.

"That sounds like a good idea, where will we be in 26 miles from here then? I wanna know where we should set up camp." I continued and Malcolm did his eye squinting again. He started talking but I wasn't really focusing.

I was truly exhausted. I've had to take up so much more responsibility since Luke died. I didn't know how hard it was to be a leader and frankly I was tuckered out. Malcolm stopped talking and I nodded.

"Sounds good we should head out if we want to make it by nightfall." I said helping Malcolm fold up his map. He nodded and headed back towards this things. I looked over at Annabeth and noticed she was gone. I turned all the way around, searching for the girl. How could I let her out of my sights like that? I was scanning the crowd until I noticed her sitting near Will and Nico looking into the forest.

I made my way over, tripping over a rock and swallowing a bug. How nice. I took a spot next to Nico searching into the forest. I stared with everyone else. They didn't acknowledge me which I was okay with, however I didn't exactly know what we were looking for, but I just stayed quiet. After a few minutes Jason came over and stood next to me. "Uh guys, if we're going to reach New York City by tomorrow, we better go now." He said giving me his hand. I took it and stood up. Will and Nico got up by themselves and then helped Annabeth, who reluctantly took the help. Will sighed looking at her giving her a small, sad smile.

"You're still not ready to walk. You might have made the healing process longer from fighting but I'll fully check it tonight when we get to camp. Perce are you up for carrying her?" Will asked turning to me. I eyed Annabeth. I knew I would say yes, but I pretended to contemplate anyways. She crossed her arms, she looked infuriated about having to be carried, but she hid it well.

"Can do Will. Can you find me Malcolm so we can head out?" I asked him walking towards Annabeth and putting her right arm around my shoulders. Will nodded and the three started towards the rest of the group.

I grabbed Annabeth's waist.

"I know you don't want be carried, but you can't be putting all your weight on your leg, so I won't carry you. I will help you though, I don't want Will yelling at me." I said, trying to keep things light, but I was basically dragging her towards Malcolm. She looked defeated, her eyes sad. I sighed and continued moving.

After finalizing our route with Malcolm and Jason we headed off towards New York City. I was towards the back since I had Annabeth and it was really awkward since neither of us were talking. She just kept sighing dramatically and wincing every once in awhile. We trudged through the forest, dodging low branches an rocks.

I got bored and wanted to make conversation with this girl. I couldn't believe it was the Annabeth Chase. It's not like I'm a "fan" or anything, but she's an incredible fighter and she's really smart. She was obviously an Athena kid. I wanted to ask her about herself however I couldn't open my mouth. But I didn't have to.

Surprisingly enough it was Annabeth who spoke first.

"So...demigods huh?" She said looking at the me. I chuckled lightly before replying.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. I never 'pop my p's'. What is up with me? "It is interesting. Lately we haven't had too many monsters after us, it's just been the loyalists. I wish it were monsters though." I finished kicking a rock.

Annabeth looked down from the sky and frowned, eyes blazing.

"Why's that? You seemed pretty happy killing my crew." She snapped back before softening a little, "Sorry." She mumbled, barely audible. I looked forward. I felt really bad for her. I mean we did kill her crew, and her dad who she thought was her uncle, we'll have to discuss that...and Thalia shot her in the leg. She hasn't had an easy week to say the least, and she was just tired and confused. Something all of us here have felt before. I gave her an easy, soft smile.

"Nah it's alright. I understand what you're going through, believe me. All of us have gone through something like you have." I finished, not really wanting to go into the subject, but Annabeth's head perked up. Before she could say anything though she was cut off by Jason. Thank gods.

"Alright guys we're going to take a quick break. Get some water we'll continue in a few minutes. I walked over to a rock and sat Annabeth down. I saw a river on our way and needed to rejuvenate.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the river to talk to the spirits." I lied, making my way to the water before she could reply.

~Annabeth~

I watched as Percy quickly walked (more like sprinted) towards the river. I was about to ask him why but he took off. I slumped on the rock brushing a hand through my hair. It was so knotted and I was covered in dirt. I had not bathed in about a month and was really starting to feel it. I felt so gross.

I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. I missed my uncle. He was a piece of my past I have always had. Now he was gone. Because of Percy.

I wanted to hate Percy and everyone else. I wanted to get back at them for all they had done, but I just...could not. When the Loyalists cornered us in the forest I did not for one second think about joining them. I connected with these people in ways I did not know I could. I have not talked to any of them but Percy really, but I still felt connected somehow. I felt accepted and comfortable around them. It was confusing and I just needed to think. But of course I am not going to get that.

I opened my eyes and saw Piper and Thalia staring back at me. Startled I fell backwards and landed hard on my back. I yelped and Piper rushed to aid me, Thalia stayed where she was but looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Piper apologized as she helped me up. I am just falling all over myself and it's embarrassing.

"It's alright." I mumbled back. Piper smiled brightly at me and Thalia just stayed blank faced, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I felt incredibly uncomfortable with them looking at me. Even though Piper's look was kind, I still felt nervous. I also felt incredibly dirty. Both Thalia and Piper's hair were clean and shiny, they were wearing men's pants and shirts with their corset over their shirt, with knee length boots on their feet. I felt incredibly awkward in my nightgown and ladies night shoes, with tangly hair. As if sensing my self consciousness, Piper spoke up.

"We can get you in some new clothes. I'd hate to be wearing what you are out here." She said giving me her and a smile. I gladly accepted it, nodding, and the corners of my mouth went up. How Piper had known I wanted new clothes I did not know but I was okay with it. I pretty much looked like a bear. I would know too, I had to wrestle one last year, it is a long story.

Thalia took my left arm and put it around her shoulders and her right arm gently went around my waist, Piper doing the same on my other side. We walked over to where another girl was sitting, getting stared at as we went but we all ignored them. I wanted to know everyone, but I had a feeling that would have to wait. I hoped they all trusted me.

This was all happening so fast and I was honestly surprise with how willing I was to switch sides. Maybe I was not being smart. Maybe if this goes south I will at least have information for the British. I hoped it did not have to go that way though.

As we approached the girl, Thalia called out to her. "Hey Katie! Do you have any clothes Annabeth here can borrow?"

Katie turned around from where she had been...digging? she had dirt all over her hands.

Katie had pretty, straight brown hair, and green grass eyes. Her eyes got bright at the mention of my name and her lips formed a huge grin. I felt my mood instantly improve from Katie's. She nodded happily, wiping her hands on her pants and looked in her little trunk as she talked.

"Oh yeah I got loads of extras and we're close to the same size. Let me see what I got here..."she slowly got quieter and quieter as she dug in her trunk. She pulled out a light blue men's shirt, and black men's pants that matched Thalia and Piper. She pulled out a brown corset and slightly frowned. She looked up at me and gestured to the corset. I shook my head. They were never my thing, unless I had to wear one. She nodded a smile shining through. "Yeah I'm not a fan either." She said continuing to look through her trunk. She handed me a cloth corset, those were much more comfortable. She went over to another trunk and pulled out a pair of stockings and some boots. "This should do for now. As soon as we get to New York City." She said casually. New York City? These people are crazy enough to think we are going to New York City? I could not go there.

Piper and Thalia dragged me towards the woods, with Katie's clothes shaking me from my thoughts. I never got the chance to say thanks, oh well. Thalia and Piper led me deep into the forest and I quickly changed, while they took watch. We were in British territory and had to be careful. I got on my corset and shirt, then put on the stockings and pants. Lastly putting on my boots and tucking my shirt into my pants. Piper gave me a thin strip of cloth for my hair and I tied it into a bun. Some curls came out and hit me in the face. I sighed, the curls twirling.

"We can just leave your dress here, it's too dirty to clean and nobody really wears those anyways." Piper said smiling and I left the dress in the leaves. They grabbed my arms and proceeded to take me back towards our group. My leg was throbbing and I needed to sit. We got back to the group to find Jason yelling at Percy, and everyone else just laughing or not paying attention.

"Percy you can't just scurry off like that! We thought you were kidnaped or something!" Jason said yelling and throwing his hands around. I started to smile with Piper and Thalia (who were laughing) at how exasperated Jason was, his face was really red and he kept waving his hands around. He turned when he heard new giggles and stopped to glare at us, "Oh so you think this is funny do you Piper and Thalia. You guys also left, without warning, with Annabeth. She could've killed you, we all know we don't trust..." He cut himself off when his eyes fell on me. Everyone was paying attention now. Some people shook their heads eyes wide, others just looked up from their work, panicked look on their faces. I glared back at Jason who now looked really uncomfortable and apologetic. I knew he did not mean to say it, but it was too late. He needs to think before he speaks. I walked towards him, without help. Sure it hurt like hell and I would be regretting it later, but I was really mad and it did not process to my brain. I grabbed Jason by his collar and pulled him down so we were face to face.

"Listen because I am not going to say it again. If I wanted to hurt you guys, I would have already. I do not know if you know who I am, but you better watch what you say to me, Jason. I would not be here if I did not think you guys had answers. So next time use that head of yours, and think before you say something dumb okay?" I said shoving him backwards and he stumbled. My leg was screaming and there was some awkward silence for a few moments where I was just glaring at Jason and he looked so surprised and scared. Finally, Percy cleared his throat and spoke,

"Uh...Well um, if we want to get to camp we'd uh better head out. So, uh, let's go people!"

 **A/N: Hello there friends! I hope you enjoyed this super long, two POV chapter! I had fun writing this and just wanted to say sorry for out of character Jason. Like I said last chapter I'm working on it! I hope you all have a great day! Also I'm going to be taking a two week break from posting chapters since I've posted the last three chapters so close together so follow my Instagram: Lunch1380 because I talk to you guys on there and am active everyday so ya! Love you guys!**

 **-Lunch1380**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Reviews:

Phoenix X 2: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story!

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

said shoving him backwards and he stumbled. There was some awkward silence for a few moments where I was just glaring at Jason and he looked so surprised. Finally, Percy cleared his throat and spoke,

"Well if we want to get to camp we'd better head out. So, uh, let's go people!"

~Annabeth~

Least to say, the next ten hours were awkward. Percy continued to carry me, even when I protested that my leg did not hurt (it was throbbing) he would end up "bridal carrying" me. It was humiliating.

I also felt bad for yelling at Jason. But he crossed a line. He needed to understand I would not do anything to this group. I owed them, and I would not harm them on purpose.

We were about three miles (I would guess) from our stopping point the sun was almost fully set and we were in an open valley heading to get back into the woods. Percy was not falling behind, but I could tell he was tired. He was currently holding me and I could see in his face and hear in his grunts as he took steps he was getting exhausted.

I wiggled my legs, my signal for "let me down" and he gladly dropped me, right on my rear. I glared up at him, he had a sheepish smile on his face and offered me his left hand. I ignored it, I was not mad, I was just being stubborn. He offered his arm and I could see he was dreading these final miles as much as I was. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"You are exhausted. Do not pretend you are not, I have noticed. I will be fine and do not worry about Will, he is all the way ahead of us." I said grabbing my bag (which held maps since I did not own anything anymore) and his hand and trudging forward.

I was glad he could not see my face because a tear escaped. My leg hurt like hell. I took quieter, deep breaths as I walked (limped) and Percy was soon at my side. His breathing already better. We walked in comfortable silence, still holding hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw percy stare at our hands but he let it go. I was glad, because I did not know if I could make it to camp without a little support (I will deny it later).

"Three more miles guys!" (My guessing game strong) Jason called out, from the very front. I sighed. I was so ready to get to camp and sleep. I closed my eyes letting Percy somewhat guide me as we walked. I opened my eyes and saw Percy looking at me worried. I did not want him to worry, and think my leg was hurting. The edges of my mouth curled up and he turned his head looking forward. I decided to ease the tension, and I just wanted him to stop thinking about my health, and me I guess.

"So other than going to see the 'Gods' about the quest, why are we going to New York City?" I asked. I was genuinely curious. Percy sighed then replied.

"We're hoping you'll be claimed when we get there, also I need to hear the finality of the quest." My brow furrowed. What is with the claiming? "Well it's when you're godly parent takes ownership of you. Basically it's them saying: Hey this one's mine." He said, I realized I asked my question out loud. I nodded then decided to ask my second question.

"Alright, and I thought you already had the whole quest. Well I mean..." I was cut off by Percy. He was just standing still and I ran into him. Everyone else was stopped and slowly pulling their weapons out and I started reaching for my knife. Percy let go of my hand and walked to the front of the group. I slowly followed in pursuit, but only stopped because I heard soft crunches coming from behind me. I knew we were about to be ambushed.

I pulled my knife out and gripped it tightly in my hand, slowly turning around to find five loyalists aiming their guns at me. They were crouched in the tall grass, but their red coats were hard to miss.

Now, under normal circumstances these men would already be dead. But I could barely walk on my own let alone fight to my full potential. I was one hundred percent sure no one had seen them yet and I was not exactly sure what I was doing but one of them spoke up. Four of them continued kneeling in the tall grass and the one in the middle stood. It was so staged looking and made my mouth go sour. I knew this guy was about to talk really dramatically and I really did not want to deal with it at the moment.

"Annabeth Chase. Either you come back with us or you will be under arrest for treason of the British." The middle guy said pointing his gun at me chest. Well damn. I sighed dramatically trying to make the "stagedness" equal and look at the men. They all looked a little hopeful and I hated to burst their bubble.

"Sorry but I..." I did not get to finish my sentence (which had been happening a lot and I did not appreciate it.) because everyone started to gasp and point at me. Great I probably had a bug on me or something. Even the British soldiers had stopped moving and were staring wide eyes at me. What is going on?

I looked around me trying to find what they were looking at. My gaze went up and saw a bright white owl made of light, swirling above me. Soon enough I started to float, which honestly I was not surprised about for some reason. My vision got bright and light literally shot out of my eyes. I did not feel any different, I just could not see or touch the ground. Since when could I shoot light? What is this? After a few moments it stopped and I slowly fell to the ground, the owl, now real, was perched on my right shoulder. Naturally Percy stepped forward. Oh no am I going to get punished (Not that I could not take a punishment but still).

"Presenting, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." He announced, everyone bending down onto one knee, bowing their heads. I looked around like "uh hello the British guys are right there!" Not that I was not freaked out about being claimed or whatever just happened but I wanted to stay alive. As if on cue the British got up, out of their daze, and walked closer to us. By now everyone had seen them and were moving closer to me, getting into a battle stance.

"I hate to interrupt... whatever this is, but it is time for Miss Chase to go." The main British guy said pointing his gun at my chest and shooting. Things went into slow motion. I heard screaming (not my own by the way) and my owl swooped in front of me, only to get shot by the bullet. I was too shocked to move and did not hear the second shot until it was too late. The bullet pierced right smack dab in the middle of my chest. The momentum of the shot was enough for me to stumble back and fall into the tall grass. The screaming was intense and loud, (again, it was not my own) I was too mad to notice the pain.

I just wanted to kill some people like the old days. My breaths slowed and I started to cough up blood. I closed my eyes. So this was how Annabeth Chase was going to die? At the hands of a lowly British soldier? I could not let that happen.

But I am so tired!

Shut up.

But nap time!

Shut up.

Now, I will probably be REALLY regretting this later but I sat up, my knife still in my right hand and my chest screaming for me to stop. I honestly do not know what I was doing but my body was doing it. I slowly stood up and (I know this next part is rather disgusting.) reached my left hand into my bullet hole. Tears sprang from my eyes but I tried holding them in. Everything stopped and everyone stared at me and I am pretty sure someone threw up. I was considering it too. I gripped the bullet, gasping for air because it was the worst pain I have ever felt, and ripped it out of me. This was probably the most bizarre thing anyone (including myself) has ever seen. I threw the bullet to the ground, tears streaming my face because it has been a rather bad day, and looked at the British whose mouths were in a huge "O" shape and I charged. As fast as an injured in many ways girl can and plunged my knife into the guy who shot me. He was getting on my nerves. I turned and shoved my knife in one guy's throat and kick another in the crotch, then I stabbed him in the belly. I pulled my knife out of the last guy, sweat streaming my back and face, and my chest crying for me to die. It was exhilarating.

I turned around and found everyone just staring at me. I lift my left arm to say something, but all that came out was gurgling. I frowned and then fell right on my face and chest. This time a loud, painful shriek escaped my mouth. I felt someone turn me over, but I could not tell who it was because my vision was blurry and my hearing was weak. I closed my eyes accepting my defeat (but not really because I still had so much left to do), when suddenly something was shoved down my throat. I started choking and my mouth was shoved closed. I could not breath and I really thought I was about to die.

"Annabeth chew the ambrosia. It'll heal you but you gotta eat it." I could not tell who said it and I tried doing as I was told, but I could not feel my face. The sides of my face were pushed together and my head was lifted into someone's lap. I was having a really hard time breathing and opened my mouth so I could get in more air.

That was a mistake because someone thrusted their hand into my mouth and grabbed the ambrosia. I started choking and coughing. My chest hurt and I just wanted to fall asleep.

My eyes roamed around and I saw blood. So much blood. Is this all mine? My mouth was shoved open and I was too tired to object. I felt crumbles of something, probably the ambrosia, fill my mouth. They were tiny enough for me to swallow and I did. "Good, there you go Annabeth just keep swallowing the ambrosia, this will be over soon." We continued the cycle until it was all gone, and boy did it taste good! It tasted like my favorite food Uncle Fredrick used to make. I wanted more but I knew ambrosia was food of the gods and too much could be fatal. I slowly opened my eyes, things were still slightly blurry but I could see Percy, Jason, Piper, and few others around the edges. Percy smiled weakly at me and grabbed my left hand.

"You can do it Annabeth." He whispered but it was barely audible. Piper was stroking my hair as I realized my head was in her lap. Jason was aiding Will along with a few others but I could not tell who.

"Okay here we go, this is going to hurt but you got this. Deep breaths." Will said, and if you did not know any better it would sound like I was about to give birth. I nodded stiffly and mentally prepared myself. It was not enough. "Okay one, two, three." He said and suddenly there was an intense stinging pain in my Chest. I felt tears continued to grow in my eyes and I tightly gripped Percy's hand tightly. I was in so much pain and I was just so tired. I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. I heard Will mutter words, but I could not tell what he was saying. My eyes started to flutter closed but Percy was having none.

"No Annabeth! Keep your eyes open. Come on we are almost done you can do it." I wanted to believe him but...I forced my eyes open and focused on his eyes…of coarse.

They really were beautiful. The most intense, amazing eyes I had ever seen. Without warning or thought, the corners of my mouth curled up. For some reason the thought of Percy's eyes were hilarious and soon I was full out grinning. Like an eyes sparkling, nose crinkling, toothy grin. Percy looked confused at first but he smiled slightly back. His eyes were so concerned and for one of the first times in my life, I felt wanted and appreciated, and it was a weird feeling.

"Alright we're done. Good job Annabeth." Will said coming into my view. He looked sickly pale. "We're just going to camp here. We can't lug Annabeth the three miles it's too much strain and since she felt the need to kill those men, she's lengthened her recovery time slightly. We might as well make ourselves cozy." Will continued looking at the group. He turned to look back at me, a small smile on his face. "You're a brave girl Annabeth. I'm glad to have you here." He said and with that I went into a deep sleep.

A/N: THAT WAS THE FUNNEST CHAPTER TO WRITE EVER OMG! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! Sorry it got really in deep/weird with Annabeth's um bullet stuff, but it was fun to write so meh! I love you guys so much and have a good week! Also don't forget to follow my Instagram at Lunch1380! Much love,

-Lunch1380


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **abcathena: Thank you so much!**

 **Gretchen (Guest): Thank you for your review and there MIGHT be a little in this chapter, you'll just have to read and see.**

 **Sonochu: Thank you so much for the review and suggestions; I really appreciate it! I will defiantly work on those things!**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.

"Alright we're done. Good job Annabeth." Will said coming into my view. "We're just going to camp here. We can't lug Annabeth the three miles it's too much strain and since she felt the need to kill those men, she's lengthened her recovery time. We might as well make our selves cozy." Will continued looking at the group. He turned to look back at me, a small smile on his face. "You're a brave girl Annabeth. I'm glad to have you here." He said and with that I went into a deep sleep.

~Percy~

I watched as Annabeth eyes fluttered closed and her whole body untensed. It amazed me to no end how young Annabeth looked when she slept. I realized I had been staring at her for a little too long when Jason coughed.

"Uh, I guess we should get our camp set up?" He suggested pulling me out of my daze. I shook my head like a dog and looked up clearing my throat.

"Right. I want everyone who is not Will, Jason, and Beck to go look for firewood. Go in pairs incase there are any other loyalists around. Then for the four of us, I want Will to watch over Annabeth and just make sure she's doing okay, and then Beck, Jason, and I will go search for water, a good place for lookout, and a place to put our sleeping quarters." I said reaching for Riptide in my pocket. Everyone nodded and went in their directions. Jason, Beck, and I went to the closest trees. We climbed to the top and searched. I was looking for the water, and found a small spring a few hundred meters away. "Guys there's a spring about three hundred meters North of here." I said pointing in the direction of the spring. They nodded and Jason gestured to a really tall tree just west of us.

"I found the look out post." He said and I nodded. It was perfect and you could easily see out for miles at the top. It looked comfortable enough and it had enough leaves to cover for us. It was big enough to notice on the ground too so it'll probably become our sleeping quarters as well. Beck made the suggestion and we all agreed then climbed down. We walked over to the group who was making a pile of fire wood in the tall grass

"Okay so we found a big American Beech tree that is going to be our lookout spot and where we will put camp. So let's move all our stuff over there, Beck can lead the way. We can put our fire near it. Let's move." I said making my way to Will. "We can move her over there can't we?" I questioned. I didn't want to move Annabeth and hurt her or something.

Will nodded, "Yeah we can move her, we'll just have to be gentle with her." He said transferring her into my arms and grabbing our bags. We slowly made our way to the tree, careful not to jostle Annabeth too much. Will went ahead of me to get Annabeth's little mat ready. The tree was about a quarter mile from the spot we were at in the field, but it felt so much longer. I watched where I was stepping, I didn't want to step in a hole or trip on the tall grass and drop Annabeth. I listened to Annabeth's steady wheezing, and immediately felt guilty. Had I not have gone up to listen with Jason, she wouldn't have been alone in the back and I could've saved her. Not that Annabeth needed saving, (until she got shot, but even that couldn't stop her) but I could've help her out.

I sighed and looked at Annabeth. She was pale, but it wasn't terrible and I knew the ambrosia and the hymn to Apollo was kicking in. She looked so calm and peaceful, like she couldn't beat you to a pulp in point ten seconds. Her hair was in terrible knots and her skin was caked in blood and dirt, but she still looked crazy pretty.

I got to the tree and searched for the mat set out for Annabeth. There were a lot of the crew in just one small spot and I couldn't see, so I just sat at the edge of the group, wait for it to clear out a bit. I was sitting on a tiny hill looking out into the valley. I had Annabeth cuddled in my lap and her head was on my chest. Her legs were draped across my lap, so they were laying just to the left of mine. Her arms were rapped loosely around my torso, my right arm was around her waist and my left arm was behind me, propping us up.

I didn't really see the harm in it since she was hurt, but other people didn't see it like that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Selina glancing at us and getting a huge grin. Piper, Katie, and Thalia whispering and glancing at us (well Thalia just looked bored but she was standing near them). Not to mention Leo and Jason's evil smirks. I hoped they all knew I couldn't be in a relationship because of my rank as captain. Luke was sure to let me know that was a no go...even if he didn't follow that rule himself. After a few moments my right hand grabbed one of Annabeth's curls and started twirling it in my fingers. It was pretty relaxing and my eyes roamed the countryside, looking for Loyalist troops. Jason and Leo came over and sat by me, but I didn't notice them for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Perce! I have Annabeth's mat laid out!" Will called and I turned my head only to have my chin bump right into Leo's forehead. My chin started throbbing and my left hand went up to grip my chin, which was a huge mistake. I fell onto my back making my head hit the ground rather roughly.

"Aw come on Perce what did I do to you man?" Leo cried grasping his forehead. Jason was on my right cracking up, along with most of the crew. I gripped the back of my head with my left hand, which now hurt more than my chin.

"You're telling me Leo! Watch your forehead!" I said slowly rising up, I had completely forgotten about Annabeth sitting on my lap (of course I did). When I sat up she tumbled out of my lap and slightly down the hill, it wasn't steep by any means, but it was enough to make me worried about her.

"Annabeth!" I cried, running after her. She didn't get far at all, but she did wake up. She laid still for a moment as I continued running after her. She sat up slowly but was gasping for air and started hyperventilating. I reached her and proceeded to try and calm her down. "Hey, you're okay. You're okay." I said soothingly, putting my right hand on her back. Her breathing stopped being so harsh and shallow but you could tell she was still freaking out in her eyes. She put her left hand on my right shoulder and started squeezing it really tight.

I felt terrible because I knew this was my fault. Will came flying down the hill followed by Nico. They honestly were the cutest couple in the group (besides Beck and Selina).

Will glided over to Annabeth's right side and together we put her in our arms (my left arm around her back and legs and Will's arm around her back and legs but on the right side.). Her breathing continued to soften so it wasn't as harsh and sharp. We trudged up the hill and when we got to the top Annabeth was already asleep, heavy in our arms. We gently placed her on the mat and draped a blanket over her. Will checked her bullet wound, leg wound and nodded.

"She didn't do any damage, she's just tender around her injured spots and the roll probably just hit it wrong." Will explained. "Also she woke up and didn't know where she was and what was going on and probably forgot she was shot and she probably got scared. You did a good job keeping her calm though." Will finished patting my back. I nodded slowly, still feeling terrible. Maybe she won't remember this.

 **A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys are having a good start to the school year. I am doing pretty well. I'm on the cross country team and doing dance. They both take up the majority of my free time (so does homework), so thanks for being patient with me. If you want you can follow me on Instagram at lunch1380. I hope you have a good week!**

 **-Lunch1380**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies.**

 **"She didn't do any damage, she's just tender around her injured spots and the roll probably just hit it wrong." Will explained. "Also she woke up and didn't know where she was and what was going on and probably forgot she was shot and she probably got scared. You did a good job keeping her calm though." Will finished patting my back. I nodded slowly, still feeling terrible. Maybe she won't remember this. Boy I wish that was the truth.**

~Annabeth~

I did not know where I was when I woke up, which is not unusual for me. The last thing I remember was Will and Percy carrying me up a hill. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up quietly trying to find any light. There was none. I put my had up to my face and could not see it. I frowned and realized I was in a bed. I could feel the soft mattress underneath me, and the cool covers above me. I felt around and found the end of the bed. I scooted out of it and crawled on my hands and knees trying to find a wall. My head found one before my hands did. I slowly stood up gripping the wall with my right hand and my head with my left and cursing. It actually really hurt, I had been crawling pretty quickly. I felt around trying to find a way out, I needed figure out where I was. This seems to be a recurring theme.

I stumbled around the room, trying to find a door or window. My hands groped the wall and my arms moved up and down.

My fingers came across a handle and I tried pulling, nothing happened. I tried pushing and again nothing. I huffed in frustration and crossed my arms, when I heard a voice yelling. I could not tell who it was, but they were right outside the door. I began to scoot away but it was too late, the door was swung open and it hit me in the face, but I did not fall over this time.

"What the hell?" I asked rubbing my nose. Light streamed into the room but I could not see who was there.

"Oh my gods Annabeth I am so sorry!" Thalia said rushing to me. I laughed lightly, putting my hand on her shoulder. Thalia started laughing and I realized she was really pretty. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes like Jason. I decided they were related some how and the thought made me smile for some reason.

"It is alright Thalia. It did not hurt." I said still laughing. She smiled and gripped my hand lugging me to the door.

"Come on then, we have a lot to do and you're late." She said guiding me into a hall way with doors up and down its walls. The walls were deep red and all the doors where mahogany. She lead me to a set of stairs, the kind that go left and right in a half circle leading to the foyer. The stairs were also made of mahogany and had a gold and red rug going down the steps. She rushed down the left stairs before I even had time to admire the architecture. Thalia sprinted through the left doorway into what appeared to be a meeting or dinning room. Everyone was already in there except Percy.

They were all sitting in these really fancy chairs with beautiful designs on the spindle. The table could easily sit thirty people and there was a big fireplace at the end of the room with a very detail mantel. Jason was sitting at the head of the table. Looking slightly distressed. He was sweating and had a nervous look in his eye. Everyone else was horsing around. What is this place? How long was I asleep for? I had loads of questions and very few answers. Soon enough Thalia got annoyed at the lack of attention.

"Hey!" She thundered and everyone turned to her direction. She smirked and continued talking. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake and so it's time for the ceremony. We need to get ready." She said and everyone got up but Thalia was not done. "Hey!" She boomed and everyone stopped and gave her their attention. "Annabeth gets to bathe first." She said and everyone groaned. Thalia turned to me, "You have So much to do Annie. So you get to bathe first. I have to help the girls get your dress out." She said pulling me with her back up the stairs.

"Uh…don't call me Annie." I said and Thalia turned around and blew her tongue at me. I scoffed in return. Thalia kept leading up the stairs. The railings were deep mahogany and had such amazing detail, but I did not get to revile in their beauty because Thalia was going super fast. We turned the right corner and she opened up the first door on the right. It revealed a gorgeous washroom.

I had only been in one once before and it was not near this breath taking. There was a gold encrusted, claw foot wash tub, a huge vanity, with a ginormous mirror and loads of drawers. A chest of drawers was on the other side of the room. The walls were light forest green, with grey and gold detailing and The crown molding was to die for.

"Holy shit." I whispered and Thalia laughed.

"That's everyone's first reaction." She said guiding me to the huge tub. She plugged the drain and turned the nobs releasing the water. I had never seen such a thing. I just stared at it while Thalia talked. "Okay so take your time, But not too long because everyone else has to get ready and we only have three bathrooms. I'm going to go find your dress and stuff. The door next to the chest will lead to your room where your clothes will be when you're done. Ugh I hate the ceremony because I have to wear a dress!" Thalia finished, heading to the door. I was still awfully confused (mostly about the tub) so I reached out and grabbed Thalia's arm. She turned around, a startled look in her eye but still turned around.

"Uh where are we, and what is this ceremony you keep taking about? How long was I asleep? How do you have such an amazing tub? where is the water coming from? What was with the owl when we were in the woods? Was that me bein-" I asked, except I was talking so fast my words all bundled together and Thalia put her hand over my mouth and sighed.

"Okay blondie you got a lot of questions, and they'll all be answered later, just take a bath now, we don't have time to waste, or Percy will get mad and shit." She said and then rushed out of the room. I huffed and turned so I was facing the tub. It was almost halfway full and since this tub was like 8 feet by 4 feet and 3 feet tall, I decided it was enough. I took off my shoes and stockings, deciding taking a bath first was okay. I proceeded to take off the rest of my grimy clothes and tried brushing my hair. My fingers got caught so I went to the vanity and searched through every drawer until I finally found a brush. It took a while but I finally got all the tangles out and found three leaves and a twig in my hair. Where have I been? I gathered up a towel from the chest of drawers and sunk into the beautiful tub. I closed my eyes for a Minute, just wanting to relax for the first time in ages.

I had been really stressed out and (I will deny this later) scared. My uncle was dead and it turns out I am a demigod and I was shot twice and I just needed a moment to clear my head. I opened my eyes and looked at my chest. There was no sign I had even been shot. I touch where I had been hit and it was not even sore. I lift my leg out of the water and examined at my thigh. No scars. The fact that there were no scars amazed me and I just sat there reviling at the thought till Thalia banged on the door.

"Hey princess hurry up we don't have all day!" She yelled then scurried off. I grabbed a rag and started scrubbing my skin. It felt so good to finally get all Of the dirt off my body. I scrubbed my scalp with my finger nails and brushed out all the dirty. I scrapped all the dirt out from under my nails and got kind of grossed out at how brown the water was. It was like earth brown. I stood up and grabbed a dry rag to dry myself off. I rapped the towel around my body and went to the door leading to "my room". I pressed my ear to the door to make sure nobody was in there. I did not hear any noise and slowly opened the door.

It revealed a huge room, the walls were light grey, and the floors were light birch wood. There was a big canopy bed with tall birch pegs, and a decorative headboard. The carvings were so intricate and flawless. The covers of the bed were grey with a darker grey floral pattern. There was a large birch wood chest at the end of the bed that had a gorgeous dress laying on it. The dress was grey with silver flower patterns all over it. The sleeves would go to my elbows and had bright white ruffles at the end. The collar had the same white ruffle lining it, and had a train of the grey material flowing from it. The shoes were light grey as well with a bright white buckle on the front.

Selina knocked on my door and walked in. She smiled at me, taking in the scene. "We knew you'd like it." She said, making her way over to me. Selina was wearing a more simple light pink dress. It was more form fitting and the bodice was cream with pink bows. She looked down at her dress and sighed. "It's not my favorite, but I will wear it for the ceremony." She said and walked over to me. "Let's get you dressed huh?" She said grabbing a corset and my under skirt.

babylineskipwowzahaha

After much effort and a few curse words from Selina, I had my whole dress on. It was a lot bigger on then you would expect, but my waist looked so tiny. I could barely breath so I knew I was wearing it correctly. My chest was pushed up so far it was disturbing and I felt terribly uncomfortable. Selina stood at the opposite side of the room and squinted. "You look perfect!" She said clapping her hands. I did not think she was that girly but I let it slide. "Okay so now for your hair." She said rushing to the washroom. I stayed where I was and looked at myself in the mirror.

I really did look pretty nice, the dress looked really nice on me and made my eyes pop. I hated it.

"Annabeth where are you? Your hair won't do itself!" Selina called and I slowly trudged into the washroom (because I felt pretty and that dress was heavy). Selina looked back at me, brush in hand and pins on the countertop. She frowned when she saw mine. "What's wrong?" She questioned, motioning for me to come to her. I did and sighed, as much as I could in the corset.

"I feel pretty." I said, like it explained everything (I mean it did to me). I tried slouching but I could not in the dumb corset.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, re-curling my hair in her fingers. Her eyes were kind and open. I felt compelled to answer.

"I never wore pretty dresses in Britain. I never had the time and I was not really aloud to. Nobody really saw me as a person, I was just their personal killing machine." I explained, frowning and Selina kept quiet. "Also, what is this ceremony?" I asked, trying to keep light of the situation since I just made it dark and creepy. Also I had been wanting to ask that all day (since I woke up an hour ago) and hoped I would finally get my chance for answers. Selina sighed, pinning up my frontal curls, but they rebelled, continuing to fall in my face.

"Well this is our ceremony to the gods, they hate it when we don't dress nice." She explained, pausing to tackle my curls into a bun style, leaving some out of the bun, like a half up half down style. It looked really pretty from the front, which made me even more upset. "The lead girl and boy from our group has to perform the ceremony. That would be you and Percy." She finished, continuing to pin my hair. I froze. Me? And Percy? Percy made sense, he was the group's leader after all. But me? Selina noticed my frantic expression. "Hey don't worry! It is so straightforward. Did Thalia give you the tips yet?" She asked and my panicking got ten times worse.

"N-no Thalia did not tell me anything. Why me though? I am not the head of anything!" I said, my voice calm but the shaking proving otherwise. Selina huffed in frustration, I do not know if it was at me or Thalia.

"Okay, well here hold your hair like-" She stopped talking, shoving my curly bun into my hands. "I'm going to go find Thalia." She marched out of the room, mumbling under her breath. My arm was getting tired and I was still freaking out. I am no leader...especially not to these people. I have not even learned everyones names yet! When Selina came back with Thalia who was blushing slightly, and was wearing a black dress just like Selina. Selina had also gotten Piper, I am not sure why but I am not complaining. "Explain while I fix." Selina said taking my bun and continuing to pin. Thalia sighed then started explaining.

 **A/N: Hello friends! Don't mind me I'm just the author's note at the end of the chapter haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a little less chaotic but I don't think it worked. I hope you guys have had a nice week. Also I'm doing this new thing where I set an amount of reviews I want to get then when we hit those reviews I'll update the chapter within the week. I just want to try it and see how it goes because I love hearing your guys feed back! So this chapter my goal is three, we'll start off easy. So three reviews (from different people) and I will update within the week we reach that goal deal? If you have any questions or comments my Instagram is: lunch1380. I'll see you guys later! Much love,**

 **~Lunch1380**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Gretchen: Thanks for your review!** **Hopefully the cliffy wasn't too** **much to bear!**

 **Greekisbomb: Thanks so much! I hope you continue to like my story!**

 **Fanficnerd: Thank you for your review! Sorry that the ceremony wasn't very clear; it wasn't supposed to be just yet, but hopefully this chapter will clear it up!**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

"Okay, well here hold your hair like-" She stopped talking, shoving my curly bun into my hands. "I'm going to go find Thalia." She marched out of the room, mumbling under her breath. My arm was getting tired and I was still freaking out. I am no leader...especially not to these people. I have not even learned everyones names yet! When Selina came back with Thalia who was blushing slightly, and was wearing a black dress just like Selina. Selina had also gotten Piper, I am not sure why but I am not complaining. "Explain while I fix." Selina said taking my bun and continuing to pin. Thalia sighed then started explaining.

~Percy~

The guys of the crew were all laying around the meeting room table. I however was pacing around the room, thinking over and over about my ceremony duties. I had almost forgotten about Annabeth until Selina stormed into the room. She was fuming.

"Where is Thalia?" Selina growled, to no one in particularly, but we all pointed to the kitchen. She mumbled in thanks and marched into the kitchen. We all strained our ears to hear the confrontation, but we didn't even need to.

"Thalia! You didn't tell Annabeth how to perform the ceremony?!" Selina screamed and everyone winced. Dang, I forgot Annabeth was the "lead girl" this time. This could end really badly.

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something…" I heard Thalia mutter. Next thing I knew, the two of them were racing through the meeting room to the stairs.

"Yeah well now you have five minutes to tell her so you better get chopping." Selina said gripping Thalia's wrist and rushing out her room. We all listened to them clomping up the stairs, and stayed silent for a few moments.

"This ceremony will either go through amazingly or terribly ." Jason said putting his head in his hands. Everyone agreed (everyone being Conner, Beck, Travis, Leo, Malcolm, Nico, Will, Chris, and Clariesse). After about five minutes I knew it was time to go or we'd miss our window. I stopped pacing and walked towards the stairs. I took them two at a time and took the right hallway. I listened quietly to find which room the girls were in. I heard muffled yelling coming from the door first on the right. Oh geez this is going to be rocky. I bang my fist on the mahogany door and listened as they got silent.

"Uh guys we need to leave in like two minutes if we're going to make it today!" I said, hoping they'd come out and we could leave. The door open a crack revealing Piper's left eye.

"Oh hey Percy, we're almost done okay?" She said slamming the door in my face. If they aren't done in like one second I swear to gods.

I started to go down the stairs. I might as well get everyone else on the chariot so we won't be too chaotic. I thought too soon because as soon as I thought that the washroom door burst open and there was lots of scurrying and yelling. "We're done! We're coming!" Piper shouted flying down the stairs and almost knocking me over. I still didn't see where Annabeth and Thalia were but I decided to get everyone else ready. I rushed into the meeting room and started giving orders.

"Okay everyone it's ceremony time. Get the offerings on the chariot and take your seats. We won't have a lot of time so lets go!" I said and people started frantically getting the loot from all the ships we'd sunk. Yeah, the only reason we sunk ships was so we could get offerings for the gods. Mostly we just take it from the British so it's not bad. I grabbed the heaviest sack, then realized if I did I'd rip my coat and get in big trouble. It was designer and I loathed it. So I grabbed the second heaviest and made my way to the front doors. People were scrambling around and sliding on the marble floors. Our parents had done some major improvements and some of it was just...too much.

I made it to our big front door made of mahogany. I lifted my leg and pushed the door open, and shuffled out the door. I sprinted down gravel path leading to the mansion and jumped through the first row of pine trees, to the carriage (as fast as a guy wearing a full suit and having a big bag of riches can sprint.) and put my sack in the chest on the back of the huge carriage. I moved to the front where our Pegasi were harnessed and waiting. I walked to the very front, petting each pegasus a little, and stopped in front of blackjack.

Blackjack and I go way back. I'll spare you the details but we have a history. But long story short we're basically best friends.

"Hey boss! I don't want to do the ceremony. Can I have some sugar cubs?" He asked nudging my shoulder. Yes, I can understand him (son of Poseidon and all). We can talk to each other and he's kind of my favorite person to explain my feelings to and just rant since I can't really do that with anyone else. Something about his jet black feathers and fur, they were just so comforting.

I shapely turned my head when I heard a huge bang. The front door had just shut and everyone was sprinting towards the carriage. They all ran down the gravel path leading to the mansion and started shoving sacks into the chest.

"Uh sorry Blackjack but not right now. Get ready to fly to Olympus okay?" I rushed out then ran to my spot in the front ignoring Blackjack's groans. I looked around try to find Annabeth in the crowd, and I couldn't spot her. Everyone was here but her.

"Uh Percy who are looking for?" Someone said from behind me, scaring the shit out of me. I quickly turned around, probably looking like a wild man. There was Miss Annabeth sitting in her spot at the front, looking regal and very pretty. The grey ball gown looked flawless on her and her hair was shiny. I kind of forgot what words were for a few seconds (not that I know why) and I was just staring at her while everyone else got seated. "Uh Percy...are you going to sit?" Annabeth asked glancing behind herself and looking very nervous. I cleared my throat and pulled myself into my seat.

"Uh yeah that's probably a good idea." I mumbled then turned around and shouted, "I hope all of you are ready because we're leaving!" I grabbed the reigns, did a little 'high yah' motion, and we were off.

I needed to chat with Annabeth about the ceremony, so I put the Pegasi on to autopilot. I turned my body to face her and she was chewing her nails, her eyes squinted.

"You okay?" I asked and she jumped. She closed her eyes and took some deep breathes. It just stayed like that for a while, me looking at her, her taking deep breathes, and everyone else singing "Zeus might be your father, but Hera's not your mom". It was a sight. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked directly at me.

"Where are we, and what is this ceremony you keep taking about? How long was I asleep? What was with the owl when we were in the valley? Was that me being claimed?" She rushed out and I had a really hard time keeping up so I put my hand over her mouth. She looked cross eyed at my hand then straight at me, glaring. I took my hand off and laughed a little. She was obviously nervous and probably confused, but so was I. Didn't Thalia answer her questions?

"Didn't Thalia answer your questions? Or Selina?" I asked and she shook her head. I turned to look at the rest of the group. I zeroed in on Selina and Thalia and called them out. "Thalia and Selina you are dead meat when we get home!" I called and everyone bursted out laughing, even Annabeth. Her laugh was so foreign and I was sort of shocked.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth and tried to remember her first question. "Uh well we are on our way to New York City, which is where we will be performing our ceremony for the Gods. We're basically just giving them our offerings then they'll give us the prophecy and then we have a party afterwords. We have to do this about every three months." I said and Annabeth nodded.

"So how long was I asleep for?"

"About three days. The god Hermes visited us while you were asleep and he told us you'd awake the day of the ceremony then he ate all our scones." Annabeth laughed a little, and I smiled lightly. I liked not sleeping Annabeth, she'd be a great person to have around.

"So before I got shot, what was the owl?" She asked her eye brows furrowing. "Was that me being claimed?" She finished.

"Yeah you got claimed by Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I called it by the way, I knew it the moment I saw your eyes." I said and then blushed slightly turning away. I sounded kind of creepy but Annabeth just nodded.

It's "Makes sense. My dad always said my mom was the smartest person you would ever meet." She said picking at her nails. The mention of her dad made my ears poke up. She always steered away from the mention of him.

"Yeah about you're dad..." I started but this time she shut me off by groaning.

"Look, I really do not want to talk about him okay?" She grumbled and I nodded. I knew our mortal parents were a touchy subject for everyone, even me. Annabeth's eyes softened and she smiled, looking at me. "I like your suit though." She chuckled adjusting my Cravat. It was white and my suit was blue with gold designs tracing the fabric. I smiled back at her only to have our moment (it really wasn't a moment but whatever) interrupted (since there was no moment, I don't know how it was interrupted but I'll let it slide) by Blackjack.

I "Yo boss we're almost there. Where should I park?" I knew the mist would obscure the vision of the mortals, but there were also monsters on the British side. I decided a half a mile out from the outskirts of the building in the woods was fine enough. After we parked the carriage everyone grabbed a bag of offerings but Annabeth, I stopped her before she could grab one. She glared at me crossing her arms under her chest.

"You're going to distract the soldiers while we sneak in okay?" I said and she paled.

"Percy. They want to kill me. If by distract them you mean kill myself then no thanks." She said trying to reason. I sighed. I forgot the British had "beef" with her.

"Jason! Come over here." I called. I hoped he'd have some insight or an idea because my head was running out. Jason jogged over, carrying the heaviest bag, for Piper probably. I rolled my eyes as he shrugged the bag off.

y

"What's up?" He asked as soon as he got to us. He glanced between Annabeth and I then looked back at me.

"How do you suppose we get in? My brain's fried." I explained and he nodded, tapping his foot.

There was awkward silence all around as we waited for an idea to hatch. Suddenly Piper piped (A/N: I HAD TO) up from the back. "I have an idea." She usually didn't come up with our plans, but I was honestly excited to hear her idea. She made her way up to the three of us. "Okay so here is what we're going to do."

A/N: So I was going to leave it off there but I'm in such a writing mood right now and I just want to get to the ceremony already so yeah! Enjoy this extra stuff coming!

~Annabeth~

"Piper this better work or we are all dead." I said as I was dragging her out of the woods. Nobody had noticed me yet and everyone else of the crew was waiting around the back of the building, hiding in trees. The building was a quarter mile outside of New York City and lurking with Loyalists.

The building of the ceremony was supposedly where the actual Olympus lied. Percy explain that Olympus was in a closet's attic. I decided to play along, because I was a little skeptical. I mean the "Olympus" is in a closet's attic? Sure. But I went with it because everyone else was so certain.

"Annabeth don't worry this is going to be fine." She replied from my side. I saw the building in the clearing and kicked the back of Piper's knees, making her fall to the ground. "What the hell?" She asked, rather harshly.

yyy y

"Sorry, the Red Coats are in view and one is coming over here hush." I mumbled, this time literally dragging her through the brush. She closed her eyes and looked pathetic as instructed. I trudged with her till we were about 100 meters away from the building, and a Red Coat came running to us. He stopped short, staring at me. Oh great. The wind made his hat fall off but he did not go for it.

"Annabeth? I-I thought you were..." He stopped mid sentence and just stared. I knew who he was, and I felt immediate regret.

"Grover? I-How are you?" I asked, staying my distance but he looked so relieved to see me. He shook his hand at me.

"No. This is not about me, we thought you were dead! Well last I heard you were working with the Patriots. Is that true? Who's that next to you?" He asked his eyes filled with concern, but I knew we had no time.

"Uh I was only working with them to find out information, I was never really with them Grover. Uh she was a Patriot I captured, I need to bring her inside." I said trying to makye it casual. He looked at her, his eyes squinting, then they widened dramatically. His eyes went up to me and I felt myself tense. "Uh Grover are you..." My sentence was cut off as he lunged at me, a hand over my mouth. We fell onto the ground and Piper went up. My right hand went into my pocket reaching for my knife, but I did not need it because my left hand went to punch Grover in the face.

This is not Grover. He does not act like this. He is so sweet and I did not understand why he attacked me. I wriggled under him and and pushed him off me. I quickly got to my feet and went to step on Grover's chest, but I did not need to, because he was clinging to his nose. I put my arm in front of Piper to make sure she would not go crazy.

"Grover what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my composure. He looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Trying to get you into Olympus."

 **A/N: Hello my followers! I hope you guys have enjoyed chapter 10! We're already in ten chapters ahahahha this is crazy! I am so glad all of you guys are here and reading because this story is just starting! I hope you guys enjoyed Grover's entrance. I have been debating even bringing him in but he is rather** **important to my heart lol so here he is and it's a cliff hanger! Over all a good chapter I think! Also some of you guys were confused with the ceremony and I hope this chapter cleared it up. If not feel free to follow me on Instagram** ( **lunch1380** ) **and ask!** **Have** **a great** **week** **and** **I** **love** **you** **guys** **so** **much**. **Also isntead of three reviews gets a new chapter I'm going to do such amount of reviews get a sneak peak of the** **next** **chapter**! **So** **let's** **get** **three** **reviews** **for** **a** **sneak** **peak**!

~ **Lunch1380**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **11** :

 **Long authors note at the end!**

 **Reviews** :

 **Baclava: Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Gretchen: Hopefully Grover's tackling will make more sense after this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

This is not Grover. He does not act like this. He is so sweet and I did not understand why he attacked me. I wriggled under him and and pushed him off me. I quickly got to my feet and went to step on Grover's chest but I did not need to, because he was clinging to his nose. I put my arm in front of Piper to make sure she does not go crazy.

"Grover what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my composure. He looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Trying to get you into Olympus."

~Annabeth~

I blinked, staring at Grover. Did he just say Olympus? How did he know about that? I gaped at him for a few more minutes, until Piper shook my shoulder.

"Annabeth the plan remember? We have to get in now or we'll miss our window." She said looking around for Red Coats. I nodded turning back to Grover, an idea popping in my head.

"Uh sorry Grover." I said and I picked him up from his shirt, grabbed my knife and thrusted it next to his throat. I turned back to Piper.

"Same plan just Grover instead of you." I explained and she nodded and we headed towards the building.

"Annabeth what is going on?" Grover whispered. "I'm trying to help you into Olympus not have you kill me!"

"How'd you even know about Olympus?" I requested, "And why did you tackle me?" I asked thinking about how my side is going to be sore tomorrow.

"You're scent is strong, you are obviously a very powerful demigod, and I just really missed you I guess." He replied shyly. I left my shoulders slump, but not for too long because many red coats started looking and running straight at us. I was not scared, I could beat them down. "Come any closer and he dies" I threatened, pushing my knife more against Grover's throat making a little bit of blood appear, but nothing major. They stopped but grabbed their guns, that is where Piper came in.

"No need for guns, just let us go and everything will be fine. Just sit down and take a nap." She said, her charm speak laced in with her voice. I tried to ignore it like she had told me, but it did make me go a little weak in the knees and drowsy. The mortals (as everyone else calls it, but I just think it is weird) fell down, their eyes closing and thumbs going into their mouths. Grover slumped in my arms, and he was heavy, but it was not something I could not handle. I turned to Piper as we continued moving towards the entrance, I lugged Grover over my shoulder.

"Damn Piper that charm speak is really effective." I said, and I truly meant it. I wish I could do something like that. I was so boring and had no special talents besides shooting a gun and punching people. The compliment made Piper smile though.

"Thanks...not many people think it's all that great." She said flushing. Did people really not think charm speak was impressive? I shook my head.

"Then they do not know what they are talking about." I replied, stabbing a Red Coat running at me. We made it to the front door with minimal confrontations. I peered into the building, I saw about a dozen Red Coats inside sitting around a table in the right side of the room. I looked to the other side of the builing and saw the stairs leading up. Frowning, I crouching down and put Grover in the grass.

The outside of the building was made of grey stone and it was two stories tall. The doors were made of oak wood, their windows were cloudy and needed a wash. Apparently the entrance to Olympus was upstairs in the closet.

"Piper there's about a dozen in there do you think you can handle it?" I asked. I did not want to make her do too much work, but she nodded an evil grin appearing on her face.

"Oh yes, I can handle that." She replied, fixing her hair then she grabbed the handle. "Just be ready to open the back door okay?" She said and I nodded. "Alright here goes." She said and quickly opened the door. I crouched in the door way, my knife in hand just incase something went wrong. All the Red Coats jumped up and started yelling but Piper's voice was clear over everyone else's.

"Sleep!" She said firmly and I almost went for a cat nap, but the men fell face first into the floor and started to snore. I stood up and went inside. Piper gestured and I ran over to the back door, my heels clacking on the wooden floor, yes I was still wearing my big dress and my hair was still in its half up half down do.

I did the three knocks code and ran to go slit some sleeping guys throats. I made it to the first guy and took my knife and made a little slit and proceeded the process to all the Red Coats. All of our crew was filing in and setting their bags in the table. Many people were congratulating Piper, giving her hugs and I was still throat cutting. I had two guys left when they started heading upstairs. Everyone was up the stairs but Percy who was frowning. I got the last cut and started rushing over to the stairs and Percy let out a relieved sigh, which I thought was weird since I was only cutting throats.

"I thought you were lost or something. Come on we got to go or we'll miss our window." He said grabbing my hand and running up the stairs. My mind went to Grover and decided to get him after. Seeing Grover made me realize how much I actually missed him. It has been five years since I saw him last and I missed my best friend.

 _FLASHBACK_

I was busy doing my school work in my small eight foot by eleven foot room. I was put in the older kids class because my class was too easy.

I was not supposed to be learn math and reading, it was for men only, but the king requested it. It was pretty easy and I got done with the parchment in a few minutes. I set my old pencil on the scratched up desk and fell backwards onto my bed. I closed my eyes and imagined being at the beach.

I loved the beach. The way the tide rolls in, and the sound the waves make crashing on the shore. The sand in between my toes and my hair blowing in the wind. I have only been to the beach once but I could never forget it.

My thoughts of the each were cut short as I heard a knock on my door. I frowned, wondering who would want to see me. I hid my school work under my pillow, another knock coming from the door. "Coming!" I shouted, rushing to the door. I lurched it open, and the person outside the door almost fell on me.

"Annabeth Chase that is not how you greet a guest at your door." My friend Grover said chuckling, gripping his side. I launched myself to him, giving him a tight hug. He hugged back still chuckling. I had not seen him in weeks due to his work schedule.

"Grover! You simply can not go and not see me that long again! I was in distress!" I cried letting go of him and leading him into my room and shutting the door. He smiled laying on my bed.

"Well, duty calls I suppose." Grover replied, laying his head on my pillow and frowning. He sat up and reached under my pillow pulling out my school work. He turned back frowning. I had yet to tell Grover of my work. "What is this?" He asked softly, shuffling through the papers. I walked over and sat next to him, taking the papers from him.

"The King ordered that I learned to do math. I am not sure why though." I explained, putting my papers in a neat stack and putting them back on my desk. I turned to look at Grover his eyes wide.

"The King?" He gasped, eyes wide. "Directly asked you?" He continued. I nodded sitting back down.

"Yes. I got the letter about half a year ago. It said not to tell anybody because you know how mad people would be. So I have been taking lessons in secret." Grover raised an eyebrow.

"And you think this is a good idea?" He asked. I nodded, if the King needed me to do it so be it. Grover was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. I got up, brow furrowed and opened the door. It was a British soldier. I gulped. Why would he be here? Maybe he needed Grover and Miss. Elizabeth told him he was here. The soldier's eyes stayed on me.

"Miss Chase, I am here to collect you. You are to be a new member of the British army." He said like that explain everything. I blinked he can not be serious. I opened my mouth in protest but he continued to speak. "If you would be so kind to pack your things and come with me that would be most helpful. Also, your father sends his best wishes." He finished and my eyes widened. My father? I had not seen him in eight years.

"My-my father?" I asked and the soldier nodded. "Would I see him if I went with you?" I asked even though I knew I had no choice. I know it seemed rash to leave all because my father, but I did not have a choice in the scheme of things. The soldier nodded and I turned around lunging for a bag. I stuffed all my clothes from my drawer into the bag. I really was not thinking as a packed, well I was thinking of my father. I had not seen him in so long I started to lose hope.

"Annabeth is this a good idea?" Grover asked concern in his eyes. "Have you given this any thought? At all?"

"Not like I have much choice." I relied, a smile growing on my face. "Plus I will see my dad. I have not seen him in eight years Grover!" I exclaimed, buttoning my bag. I turned to check I had everything, I did not have much. I grabbed the necklace Grover gave me when I was ten, when we were together all the time, best friends. It was these wooden beads with different paintings of the greatest things we did that summer. I showed it to Grover. "I will always have you with me." I said and Grover grimaced before swallowing me in a hug. I hugged tightly back. I would miss him, but I would not be gone for long I hoped. He pulled back, his hands rested on my shoulders.

"You are too smart for your own good. I will miss you but I will see you again my friend." He said pressing a kiss to my hand then squeezing it tight. I smiled and walked to the door, turning last second.

"So long old friend, fight a monster for me." I joked taking in Grover one last time, before the officer grabbed my arm and walked me out. I barely got to here Grover reply "So long Miss Minerva." I smiled at the nickname.

I prayed all would go well as I walked down that hall. I hoped my dad would love me and I would see Grover again soon. Of course it does not work that way.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy's voice brought me back to reality. I nodded and he continued guiding me up the stairs. I decided I would retrieve Grover after the ceremony was over. Percy rushed me through the maze of the up stairs and stopped in front of a closet, this closet was hiding inside a different closet. He opened it quickly and then released a hatch revealing a blinding light. My eyes squinted and I could barely see Percy's outline.

"You ready?" He asked and I was thankful he was grabbing my hand.

"Yes." I replied, then I was swallowed by light.

 **A/N: So I didn't want to continue into the ceremony because that would make this chapter way too long. Also so for my almost month long absence; I really hate not posting for that long. Some of you know (if you follow me on Instagram) that I have been going through some writer's block. I know where I want the story to go it's just a matter of getting there that I'm having problems with. I'm working my hardest and all I ask for is patients. I know that it stinks when an author doesn't post for a long time and I'll try and be frequent, but I just want to give you my best and nothing rushed or wrong. Thanks so much for putting up with me, I love you guys.**

 **-Lunch1380**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tumblebreeze: Thanks for your reviews and understanding! Merry Christmas!**

 **Gretchen: Thanks for your review and hope you have a Merry Christmas!**

 **Guest (s): Here you are as requested! Have a Merry Christmas!**

 **WTF (guest): Well shoot. To be honest I didn't realize how much this story meant to people. I'm really sorry to disappoint, and I'll definitely work on keeping up with updating. I just don't want to give y'all a chapter that is lower quality then I wish to write. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy's voice brought me back to reality. I nodded and he continued guiding me up the stairs. I decided I would retrieve Grover after the ceremony was over. Percy rushed me through the maze of the up stairs and stopped in front of a closet, this closet was hiding inside a different closet. He opened it quickly and then released a hatch revealing a blinding light. My eyes squinted and I could barely see Percy's outline.

"You ready?" He asked and I was thankful he was grabbing my hand.

"Yes." I replied, then I was swallowed by light.

~Annabeth~

"Are you kidding? I almost burned down the place!" Percy laughed, continuing to turn me in a circle.

"True, but nobody gets it perfect on their first try." He countered, probably trying to make me feel better. I did not.

We had just finished the ceremony and were now having the after party back at the mansion. The ceremony (I'll spare you the details) went fine until I almost dropped my Greek fire torch and lit Olympus on fire. It was mortifying. Nobody noticed but me apparently because whenever I would mention it, everyone would put on a confused face. I knew it was just them playing nice and sparring my feelings. It made me feel worse.

After the ceremony I expected us to just pop out in the closet, but when I opened my eyes I was back at the mansion. It made me really bummed out because I wanted to talk with Grover, but then Leo caught fire and screamed "Party!" and I got swept by Selina to go change and I kind of forgot about it. Selina guided me to her room (I guessed) and helped me undress because I could barely even breath to start. After I got it off I took a HUGE breath and just laid on the floor while Selina laughed at me.

"What is so funny?" I asked, giving her a friendly glare. Her laugh deepened. After a few minutes, and a couple knocks on the door asking if all was well, Selina finally sobered up.

"Oh nothing much, I just expected you to be used to corsets and big dresses since you're from Britain." She explained rising to open her closet door and hand me dresses.

"I never really had the chance. I grew up in an orphanage till I was thirteen and then I joined the British Army." I explained, surprised I was being so open about my past. I never told people much. Selina nodded looking at me. Her look was not sympathetic like I was expecting, but more friendly.

"Well that's too bad because you looked amazing in that dress." She said grabbing an orange dress and squealing. "This would look amazing on you!" She cried shoving it at me. I smiled because not only was Selina not treating me like a kicked puppy and that was great, but this dress was stunning. The dress was a light orange, not creamy but just light orange, and the bodice was a grey color. Normal those colors would not go together too well but this dress made it look amazing.

"I love it." I replied and she squealed again. I hoped she was not like this all the time. Selina took no time in putting it on me. She took my hair out of its up-down do letting my hair flow free and she nodded.

"You look perfect. Would this dress look good on me?" She asked grabbing a light purple dress from the stack. She held it up and even though she was not really wearing it, she looked beautiful.

I nodded eagerly and she smiled. I helped her get it on and help her pin up her hair. I knew how hard it was to do yourself, I am so used to it.

After she decided we both looked good enough to be seen she grabbed my hand, pulling me out her room and to the steps. The foyer had been transformed into a dance floor. Many people were sitting on the steps talking and laughing. I had never seen this many people having a good time and it was a little overwhelming. Selina seemed to notice my uncomfortable gaze and she smiled lightly.

"Hey it'll be okay, lets go find Charlie, I bet he knows where Thalia is if you want to hang out with her, she's not too into these parties either." She suggested and I nodded. She pulled me down the stairs and was about to sneak us into the meeting room when our names were called.

"Selina! Annabeth! It's about time you made it!" I did not know who it was that called us, but everyone seemed to notice us after that and we were swallowed back into the make shift ballroom. Nobody was dancing yet, but Selina let go of my hand as soon as she saw Beckendorf. She ran up to him all smiles and they kissed and I turned around to leave the room when I bumped right into Percy. Literally.

He smiled at me and I felt something deep down. My stomach did a couple flips. What is this feeling? Am I sick? Percy grabbed my hand, and I jumped in shock, I was not expecting that.

"Wanna go find somewhere else to hang? I don't really like parties and you look uncomfortable." He explained and I nodded. I was really overwhelmed and I did not know this place or people all too well. He lead me up the steps and he stopped at this little landing at the top with a little bench. I thought we were going somewhere else.

"Yeah I would but since I'm captain I have to make sure these lunatics don't do anything stupid." He explained and I realized I asked my question verbally. I nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence and we watched everyone else bellow. I placed my arms criss crossed on the railing and laid my head on my arms. After a couple minutes I decided I might as well start a conversation.

"So who is who? I do not know everybody's name and I feel bad." I said and Percy nodded sitting up straighter. He had been slouched over an staring at me while I pretended not to notice.

"Well see those two boys with Katie?" He asked pointing to three figures in a corner of a room laughing loudly. "They're the Stoll brothers. They are sons of Hermes. The one touching Katie's shoulder? That's Travis and the other one is Conner. They're not twins, Travis is older then Conner by a few years but they are brothers, they have the same mom. Katie is a daughter of Demeter." He said and I nodded. "You already know Selina, Beck, Jason, and Piper. The two next to them? The boy is Chris. He is courting Clariesse who is a daugher of Ares so be careful around her. She has quiet a temper. Then see Will? See the boy next to him in all black? That's Nico. He's a son of hades and has been rather depressed since his sister died a few years ago at Saratoga." He said grimacing. I froze. I was one of the lead captains at Saratoga. I felt my face pale. Percy turned to look at me and frowned.

"Where was she fighting at Saratoga?" I asked quickly, scared for an answer. Percy's eyes widened.

"You did not kill Bianca." He forced out and I looked in his eyes.

"Where was she fighting?" I demanded my hands shaking.

"Uh east side I think." He said and I let out a huge breath. I had been on the west side.

"Thank god. I had been on the west side." I said and Percy grinned.

"Oh good. I did not want to have to deal with Nico finding out you might've killed his sister." He said softly. I nodded. I was still in shock and when Percy gripped my hand I did not notice. "Hey." He said softly looking into my eyes and I felt my stomach flop again. Why is it doing that? Do I have a stomach ache? "Do you want to dance?" He asked shaking me from my thoughts. I felt myself nodding. He stood up, dragging me with him. We flew down the steps (I kicked Piper as she went in to kiss Jason on the cheek and she glared at me) and made it to the floor.

We stayed to the edge because lots of people were out dancing. Percy froze up when he went to grab my waist. Then he started moving his arms all around.

"Where do I put these?" He asked. I jokingly glared and laughed.

"Really Percy? You never learned to dance?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed then grabbed his left hand, guiding it to my waist. Percy made a face.

"Really? There?" He whined and I glared again.

"Percy we are not thirteen, yes there." I said and he sighed rather dramatically. "It was your idea to dance anyways." I said reaching for his right hand. I put it in my left and reached my right hand onto his shoulder

"Okay so move your feet: forward, together, back, together." I explained and then mumbled the words as we moved. Percy looked down and scrunched his nose and eyebrows. He looked kind of adorable. Where did that come from? I frowned at my thoughts and focused back on dancing. Percy was still having trouble. "Maybe if you look up, it will be easier." I suggested and his green eyes met mine, his face still scrunched. After a few minutes and a few crude words from Percy he finally got the hang of the step. He even added in a few of his own moves (basically just spinning me around). Since he was comfortable we started talking.

"You did good at the ceremony you know." Percy said and I was shocked.

"Are you kidding me? I almost burned down the place!" Percy laughed, continuing to turn me in a circle.

"True, but nobody gets it perfect on their first try." He countered, probably trying to make me feel better. I did not.

"Did you?" I asked and Percy blushed.

"I uh...threw up when I uh got to Olympus." He admitted. I tried holding in a laugh but I could not and bursted out laughing.

"Aw poor little Percy!" I said taking my hand off his shoulder and rubbing his hair. He blushed deeper.

"Look what I gottt!" One of the Stoll brothers screamed, holding up two bottles of alcohol.

"Oh yeah!" The other brother cried raising up three more bottles. Everybody cheered and rushed to the brothers. Neither me nor Percy were in any hurry. He looked at me.

"Aren't you going to go?" He asked gesturing over to them.

"Aren't you?" I countered. Percy did not seem like the type of person to pass on a good time.

"I asked first." He said crossing his arms.

"I am stubborn." I said doing the same and looking up at him. We had a staring contest and I won. He sighed dramatically and sat down since nobody else was in the room but the two of us. I followed his lead and laid on my back, looking at the ceiling. He laid down next to me and was quiet for a second. I looked over at him, and he looked at me.

"For one, I'm captain and I am not allowed to drink, well I prefer not to incase something bad happens. Also, me and alcohol have just never really gotten along." He said facing the ceiling again. I squinted my eyes. Not really what I was expecting. "What about you?" He asked and I sighed.

"My dad." I said. It is true my dad is the reason I do not drink. He told me drinking is for quitters, which I am not. Percy hummed then sat up.

"I am not going to keep you. Go have fun!" He said shoving my shoulder I frowned.

"But I do not-"

"I've got to go. Captain's work never ends." Percy said cutting me off. That made me mad.

"I don-" my thought was again put off as he helped me to my feet, even when I did not ask. My frown deepened as Percy guided me to the meeting room where everyone else was.

"Have fun! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said opening and shoving me into the loud room. I felt the door shut behind me. What the hell just happened?

~Percy~

As soon as I shut the door I ran like hell through the foyer, up the stairs. I ran down the boys left hall and into the first door on the right into my room. I shut the door quickly and curled up on my bed.

I needed to be alone for a while. Not that I didn't enjoy talking with Annabeth, it's just her British accent and her hair really take me for a whirl. After the ceremony I didn't really see her as this "all perfect being", like the gods. No Annabeth is a person too and she has flaws and feelings and I guess I never really thought about that until now. It took me by surprise, and made me think about how all the people I've killed, they had a family and a future and I'm just killing them.

I took some deep breaths pushing the thoughts out of my mind and proceeded to take off my suit I was wearing and put on under pants and a shirt. I had a lot to do tomorrow with getting ready to head to Virginia and need to relax. I fell back on to my bed, but sleep never came.

 **A/N: Sorry the ending was rough. I knew where I wanted this chapter to go and were slowly making our way. I am truly sorry for not updating it quiet some time. It's not fair and I understand it's not fun to have a writer leave you. I was just genuinely having troubles with creating good content. But I'm back and hoping to get my ideas straight over winter break! Thanks for the reviews, they have earned y'all a sneak peak of the next chapter, or well at least what I think will be the next chapter.**

 _I opened the door to the meeting room to find loads of people and vomit. I shut the door quickly, afraid of the stench and wondered back to the foyer. I did not want to disturbs everyone so I would just wait to make breakfast._

 _I had nothing else to do and I did not want to go back to my room, so I decided to explore the mansion. I went up the stairs and opened the doors parallel to the front doors. The doors opened to reveal a balcony. It had two chairs on it and it over looked the whole backyard. I stepped out onto the balcony and leaned onto the railing and watched the sun rise. I just starred, my eyes unfocused and breathing steady. I did not think of anything; my mind was blank just watching the sun. I am not sure how long I stayed there, but long enough for Percy to get up and find me. He stepped onto the balcony and stood next to me. I slowly turned my head to look at him. Percy looked at me, worried._

 **Hope that'll satisfy y'all for now. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year!**

 **-Lunch1380**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Ahh sorry for the wait really I feel terrible but here's a new chapter to make up for it!**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

Annabeth POV:

"Have fun! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said opening and shoving me into the loud room. I felt the door shut behind me. What the hell just happened?

Percy POV:

I needed to be alone for a while. Not that I didn't enjoy talking with Annabeth, it's just her British accent and her hair really take me for a whirl. After the ceremony I didn't really see her as this "all perfect being", like the gods. No Annabeth is a person too and she has flaws and feelings and I guess I never really thought about that until now. It took me by surprise, and made me think about how all the people I've killed, they had a family and a future and I'm just killing them.

I took some deep breaths pushing the thoughts out of my mind and proceeded to take off my suit I was wearing and put on under pants and a shirt. I had a lot to do tomorrow with getting ready to head to Virginia and need to relax. I fell back on to my bed, but sleep never came.

~Annabeth~

I woke up covered in sweat, my breathing heavy. I knew it was because of my nightmare last night. They had been coming back and that one was the most vivid. I went to my washroom and washed my face, trying to get the tear stains on my face to be not as noticeable. I did not need somebody asking about those. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like Annabeth Chase, but I did not feel like her. I felt empty. I sighed and put on a smile. I could do this, I just needed to forget.

Soon enough I fell into my usual schedule of making my bed, changing my clothes, my closet was full of dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes. I put on a white shirt and black pants with brown boots, (I looked like a pirate and I liked it) fixed my hair, (which was just me brushing through it with my fingers) and I walked into my washroom and cleaned my face again.

The sun had yet to rise so I thought I would go make breakfast for everyone. I walked out of my room quietly, when I noticed all the debris from last night. Bottles lining the stairs, and a strong vomit smell lingering all around. I pulled my shirt up over my nose and started cleaning up the bottles. I found a wooden crate in a closet just at the bottom of the stairs. I put all the bottles in the crate as quiet as I could. I put the crate next to the door.

I proceeded to find the source of the smell. It was lurking under the stairs, at least it was not on any rug. I found a few rags and a bucket filled with water. I got all the vomit scrubbed up and put the pail next to the basket at the front. I knew the kitchen was next to the meeting room so I headed that way.

I opened the door to the meeting room to find loads of people and vomit. I shut the door quickly, afraid of the stench and wondered back to the foyer. I did not want to disturbs everyone so I would just wait to make breakfast.

I had nothing else to do and I did not want to go back to my room, so I decided to explore the mansion. I went up the stairs and opened the doors parallel to the front doors. The doors opened to reveal a balcony. It had two chairs on it and it over looked the whole backyard. I stepped out onto the balcony and leaned onto the railing and watched the sun rise. I just starred, my eyes unfocused and breathing steady. I did not think of anything; my mind was blank just watching the sun. I am not sure how long I stayed there, but long enough for Percy to get up and find me. He stepped onto the balcony and stood next to me. I slowly turned my head to look at him. Percy looked at me, worried.

"You okay?" He asked brow furrowing and I nodded. His green eyes looked good in any light I decided. His hair was matted down on one side and puffed up on the other. It was long and messy and I found myself wanting to brush it out of his eyes, although I do not really know why.

"Yeah, I just got up early and cleaned up the foyer. I went to make breakfast and um..." I finished talking and I gestured for Percy to follow me. I stepped back into the mansion, Percy right behind me. I shuffled down the stairs and moved to the meeting room doors. I pointed to them and Percy sighed.

"I knew they were going to do this." He mumbled and I the sides of my mouth curled up. Percy opened the doors up and proceeded to gag. I laughed lightly. I was already used to the smell (sea sickness was not uncommon). We walked quietly into the meeting room. I closed the door while Percy moved to the curtains. He opened them and light streamed into the room. Everyone started to groan and move around. Percy clapped his hands loudly.

"Rise and shine my friends! I hope the after effect of yesterday's bonanza is not too painful! We need to started getting ready to head to Virginia! So lets get up!" He said and many people's groans got louder. I stifled my laughs and shimmied my way to the kitchen dodging vomit and people. I did not really need to stay and watch when I knew some would be hungry. I was feeling a little peckish myself.

I opened the door to the kitchen a crack and squeezed into the room. This kitchen was average but clean. It had a counter and big fireplace. There was an ice chest with meat and a cupboard with baking ingredients. A chest at the end of the counter had different pots and pans.

I opened the cupboard to find the ingredients to make biscuits (since that is all I knew how to make off the top of my head and I knew nobody would object to food). I reached into the cupboard and found my ingredients and measuring spoons. I was in the process of warming the fireplace when a boy Percy did not introduce me to walked in.

He had grey eyes like me, and blonde hair also like me. Oh no. No no no no no. I can not have a sibling. I just can not. I can not be attached to someone in that way. We stared at each other for a minute. I did not trust my voice to speak so I kept quiet. He did not either speak either.

Soon enough though the fireplace got hot and I knew I had to bake the biscuits. I stood up and walked to my pan full biscuit. The boy did not move; just watched as I moved the pan to the fire. I sat down on a stool as I watched the biscuits cook.

"You might want to cook some bacon too, or else Clariesse might get mad." The boy said making me jump. He grinned. "I'm Malcolm by the way. I'm your brother." He said and I sighed. Like I already said I did not want a sibling. I did not want to have a connection with somebody like that. His eyes squished like how mine do when I am thinking.

"I figured." I replied, unenthusiastically and his smile kind of faded. I felt bad automatically. Damn it. "I am Annabeth your sister I suppose." I said and his grin returned. He went to the ice chest and picked out some bacon. It was already somewhat warm and he put them on the pan and into the fire.

"I don't know how to be a brother." He admitted as he sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"Me neither. About being a sister I mean." He smiled.

"Then we can choose what works for us." He said and I nodded. I grinned evilly. This sibling thing was going to go my way, at the moment anyways.

"Then you have to do dishes since I made the breakfast!" I exclaimed and Malcolm scoffed. I laughed at his expression.

"But..."He started and I threw some flour at him. I was already so comfortable with this when two minutes ago I was dreading him saying we were related. What is wrong with me?

"I see how this relationship is going to work." He mumbled shaking his head, flour floating in the air and chuckling. Maybe having a sibling will not be so bad.

lineskip

"Malcolm you get back here!" I screamed racing after him. He had just slapped me in the face with his bacon. I was not planning on hurting him, just give him a "wet willy". Grover used to do it to me all the time as a kid. Everyone around the table was laughing at the scene.

Malcolm was laughing but had a fearful look in his eye. That is how it should be I suppose. He jumped over a chair and I ran around the table. He was looking behind him and did not see me coming. I ran right into him , both of us falling to the ground, and I sat on him.

"No! I'm so sorry Miss. Chase! Don't punish me! I'll do anything! I'll carry you around instead of Percy!" He pleaded, his face red from laughter and everyone was set into a new set of laughs. I squinted and stuck my pinky in my mouth. His eyes squinted then got wide.

"No! Not the willy!" I stuck my finger in his ear and he continued to wail. I took my finger out quickly however, because it was honestly a little gross even for me.

"Well next time do not hit me with your bacon." I said standing up, not offering him any help and walked back to my seat. Malcolm slowly stood up, his face covered in a blush and trudged back to his seat next to me. As he sat down I took a bite of his bacon. He glared at me and I wrinkled my nose.

"Uh not to interrupt the love fest, but I have to assign duties of the day." Percy said then cleared his throat. Everyone's laughs started to die down then everyone had Percy undivided attention.

"We're leaving tomorrow at first light for Virginia. I will need to speak with Malcolm about our route." Malcolm nodded taking another bite of bacon.

"Then I need everyone to spar, we can do that around noon. We need to get practice in, we can't get rusty. Then we will pack our supplies. Please don't pack anymore then one bag of personal belongings per person. We wanna pack light so it's easier to move around okay?" Percy continued and Everyone nodded getting up and out of their seats.

I sighed and finished my breakfast. People were trickling out of the room and soon enough it was just Percy, Malcolm, and I left. There was a rather uncomfortable silence as we all just kind of stared at each other.

"Uh, so how about me and Percy look at routes and you do dishes?" Malcolm suggested. I scoffed in return.

"Haha yeah no." Malcolm he frowned.

"I didn't think that would work." He mumbled and I flicked his chin. I kind of liked being a sibling. Malcolm stood up and strode to where Percy sat and the discussed routes to use to get to Virginia. I frowned and moved over to them looking over their shoulders. They paid me no attention. I huffed and left the room. They can be boring without me.

I walked into the foyer and it was really quiet. Where is everyone? I opened up the front doors, my knife in hand, and walked the perimeter of the mansion. There were clouds in the sky and I realized it was probably about the beginning of November. I sat down on the grass and just thought.

It had been about two weeks since my uncle was killed and I have already taken a liking to these people. What mess have I gotten myself into? What is going to happen when the war ends? My thoughts disappeared at the call of my name.

"Annabeth? Where are you?" I knew it was Thalia's voice. She turned around the corner and smiled. "Hey we're about to spar you better come around back." She said nodding behind her. I stood up and walked over to her. Together we walked to the back lot. "You okay?" She asked looking at me. I can tell she noticed my solemn mood

"Yeah I am okay." I said and walked with her to where everyone was standing, weapons in hand.

 **A/N: Yeah not my best chapter, but I am glad Malcolm and Annabeth are acquainted. Next chapter will hopefully be better! I hope you all have a nice day and I'm so sorry for the wait and just everything. I love this story I won't ever just abandon it. I just might take a while to update it because I love it. Follow my Instagram and tumblr lunch1380 I'm on those a lot and tend to keep everyone updated. I hope you have a great rest of your day!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-lunch1380**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Long A/N at the end of the story I'd like everyone to read.**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

"Annabeth? Where are you?" She knew it was Thalia's voice. She turned around the corner and smiled. "Hey we're about to spar you better come around back." She said nodding behind her. I stood up and walked over to her. Together we walked to the back lot. "You okay?" She asked looking at me. I can tell she noticed my solemn mood.

"Yeah I am okay." I said and walked with her to where everyone was standing, weapons in hand.

~Percy~

I stepped outside and immediately went around to the back. I had just finished finalizing the route to Virginia with Malcolm. It was a lot easier today, and I think it had to do with Annabeth. Malcolm was a lot happier and not as grumpy. He's usually so lonely because nobody really talks or hangs out with him since he was the only child of Athena. I'm glad he and Annabeth are comfortable now, they both seem happier.

I turned the corner to the back and saw everyone was already sparring. Everyone was already in pairs, accept for Annabeth. She was sitting on the grass with her legs crossed, looking bored. I really wasn't all the surprised she wasn't sparring with anyone, or well they weren't sparring with her.

"Hey," I called out and she looked up at me. I walked over to her. "Why aren't you sparring?" She sighed and spun her knife in her hand.

"Nobody wants to spar with the British girl." She explained. "They are too scared I will hurt them or something." Now it was my turn to sigh. Okay so I totally *cough* knew it *cough* understood why they didn't want to spar with Annabeth. I mean she's the Annabeth Chase! I don't even want to spar with her. She's too good. But they should still take it and not wimp out.

"I'll spar with you." I offered before I could shut my mouth. What the heck brain? She's going to chop my arms off. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You want to spar, with me?" She said slowly. I nodded.

"Sure." I pulled out riptide from my pocket. Annabeth's mouth opened slightly when she caught eye of it.

"Uh Percy...I do not think you can spar with a pen." She said her eyes confused. I smirked.

"Oh really?" I asked twirling riptide in my palm. Annabeth nodded, standing up and gripping her knife. "Well we'll see about that." I smirked, but before I could even uncap riptide Annabeth was already attacking me. She latched her foot behind my knees and I buckled over falling flat on my back. She pinned me to the ground, her hands gripping my wrist. I didn't even know what was going on before it was too late.

"Percy! I thought you would be better then that!" She scolded and I could feel my mouth was still gaping. I really needed to step up my game. How had she done that so fast? Coming out of my daze, I wrapped my right leg around Annabeth's left one and flipped us both over but her knife was at my throat.

"How did-" I started but she got her right leg and kicked me in the stomach. I flipped off her and she scurried up to stand and place her right foot on my chest, her knife pointed at me.

"What was that?" She asked smiling. Thank goodness I was toned or else my stomach would be hurting right now. I just stared at her amused face with my mouth open. I prayed a bug wouldn't fly in.

"How did you get your knife to my throat like that?" I asked in awe, her foot on my chest making it kind of hard to speak.

"You gotta be ready for everything." She replied, her face no longer smiling. She offered me her left hand to help me up. I grabbed her hand and quick as lightening pulled it down. But I suppose she was expecting it because she did a summersault and stood back up. "Like that." She said and proceeded to walk away, putting her knife back in her holster. What the hell just happened? Why was she walking away?

I scrambled to my feet and ran after her. I put riptide in my pocket, I didn't even uncap him anyways. I made it to Annabeth and reached for her hand. She tensed at the touch and quickly turned around her other hand in a fist, ready to punch whoever it was. When she noticed it was me the tenseness in her shoulders disappeared, but only slightly. Her face was guarded, her eyes glossy, but I didn't really notice.

"How did-how are uh..." I tied to speak but my mouth couldn't form real words.

"How am I so good?" She asked for me and I nodded. Her eyes turned dark. "The British have their own way of training Percy." She said her voice quiet. "Maybe I can show you one day." She whispered, her head down so I could barely heard her.

She slipped her hand out of my grasp and trudged back into the mansion. I knew she didn't want me to follow her, and I didn't. But I really wanted to. Something in the way she spoke made me think something was wrong. Like she was not okay, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. How did she go from happy and smiling, to sad and frowning so fast? What happened with the British that could make her go from one extreme to the next so quick. I just stood there staring at where she had been.

"Hey Percy!" I turned my head around and saw it was Jason. "Want to spar?" He shouted pointing his sword at me. I nodded slowly walking to the lawn, my mind was still on Annabeth.

I looked up and Jason looked back at me concerned. "You okay?" He asked. I wanted to tell him he shouldn't be asking me and that he should be asking Annabeth, but I just shook my head.

"Lets just spar."

~Annabeth~

I knew nobody would be inside so that is where I took my shelter. I ran inside as soon as I turned the corner and knew Percy would not follow me. I did not need him seeing me like this, or well anybody for that matter.

I sprinted through the door, shut it and I felt my knees buckle. I fell flat onto the slick floor. I tried standing up again, but I was too shaky, and I could not see through my tears. The nightmare last night was just coming back to me like a slap to the face as I sparred with Percy. I could not go crazy and actually hurt him. I needed to get out of there before I did something dumb.

I made it to the bottom of the steps and I tried to pull myself up, but I just could not. My arms fell limp at my side, feeling like noodles. My legs were wobbling and threatened to come out from under me if I even tried to stand. I could not move.

I curled into a ball and tried to stop the shaking. The scar had been reopened and all the memories were so fresh. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, in an attempted to stop the tears trying to fall.

FLASHBACK

 _"Come on Annabeth. I know you are better than that!" My training coach taunted. I knew that if I did not do the technique correct_ , _I would be punished. Last time had been bad, so this time..._

 _I shook the thoughts out of my head. I did not need to think about that right not, I needed to get this maneuver right. I pointed my knife to coach to signal I was ready. He pointed his sword at me and I clashed our weapons together. I quickly twisted my knife and brought it down, taking the sword with it. I looked down at the dirt ground. I had finally done it. I was too little too late however, because my couch punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards and hit the wooden wall, gripping my nose. He picked up my knife and next thing I know I was on the ground. My stomach was touching the floor and my coach was sitting on my back, cutting open the back of my dress with my knife. I knew what was coming, and I laid still. If I were to try to_ _get away the punishment would be much worse._

 _I felt my knife run down my right shoulder. The blood trickling out. I only had nine today, the least amount I have had in a while. I felt as my couch made the slashes. He was keeping tally of all the times I had done the technique wrong. He kept the tally on my back, so I would always remember._

 _He cut_ _the last one diagonally, threw my knife on the ground and sat up. "You are free to go." He said and grabbed his sword and sauntered out of the room._

 _I slowly sat up, the blood running down my back and pooling at my waste where my dress was. Today hurt less than usual but I still felt my tears growing. I slowly walked to the door and grabbed my knife from the floor._

 _I knew my jacket was somewhere near the door, but I could not see it in the dim light. I sunk to the floor and fumbled around for it. Finally I found its rough, wool fabric and I pulled it to me. I shook it on, careful not to touch my back and opened the door. I put on a straight face like I did everyday after practice and walked back to my dorm._

END OF FLASHBACK

After a few moments I finally found the strength to lug myself back my room. Just as I got to the top of the stairs I heard the front door open.

"Nice job today guys!" It was Percy. "I'm going to go get Annabeth so we can start packing." He said and I sprinted to my room. He did not need to see my like this. I shut my door quietly and locked it. I rushed to the door leading to the wash room and locked it to. Then I dived and hid under my bed, just incase. I heard the door nob jiggle and Percy's sigh. "Uh Annabeth? Are you okay?" He asked and I ignored him, praying he would just leave. After a few moments I heard his steps leading back down the hall and I came out from under the bed.

I went to the washroom door and unlocked it, stepping inside. I walked up to the mirror, leaving the door open and slowly took off my shirt. Then I undid my corset, but had my arms hold it in the front. I turned around so my back was facing the mirror and turned my head to look.

The hash marks lined my back, all the way from my shoulders to the small of my back. Line after line of them on display. Just looking at them made the memories come back more vivid than before. I had tried so long to push them out of my head and they were all coming back so fast. It was over whelming and stray tears trickled down my cheeks. I wiped them with my free hand. I was about to bend down to get my shirt when the washroom door knob started to turn. I heard myself squeak and I dove into my room, shirt in hand. I clawed my door shut and locked it, breathing heavily. That was too close, nobody could see me like that.

Whoever it was, they did not try to talk to me. I put my corset and shirt on. I stood up off the wood floor and took some deep breaths. I laid on my bed, over my covers and felt my eye lids droop. I did not realize how tired I was. I had not been having very good sleep lately and I was finally feeling how exhausted I was. I felt my eyes close and prayed the nightmares were spare me one nap. I had no such luck.

 **A/N: Hello there! Sorry this chapter was depressing and gruesome, but I wanted to get more of Annabeth's past. I honestly don't think the British did that but I really don't know. I made the couch very aggressive at Annabeth because the King knew Annabeth was special and he needed to keep her in her place. To do that he had the most aggressive coach he had and had him punish Annabeth so she would follow their order. Sorry if it didn't make sense, but I figured I would just clear it up in the A/N. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me.**

 **Also if you noticed I changed the rating from teen to mature, that's because of her flashback moment. I'm not going to have anything sexual in this story. I ruled that out when I posted the first chapter. I just changed the rating to be safe. I wanted to make sure everyone knew my reasoning before continuing with the story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Also the next chapter is going to be very Percabethy.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-lunch1380**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Annachase922: Thanks so much for your reviews and honestly? Me too!**

 **Now lets get on with the chapter. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS UBER PERCABETH ENJOY!**

Last time on: Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies

Whoever it was, they did not try to talk to me. I put my corset and shirt on. I stood up off the wood floor and took some deep breaths. I laid on my bed, over my covers and felt my eye lids droop. I did not realize how tired I was. I had not been having very good sleep lately and I was finally feeling how exhausted I was. I felt my eyes close and prayed the nightmares were spare me one nap. I had no such luck.

~Percy~

I woke up too early and immediately wanted to go back to sleep. I had been up later than intended because I was packing for our long trip to Virginia (since everyone else insisted they would do it and then didn't, except Jason. Which kinda sounds like something I would do.) I was also thinking about Annabeth.

She had locked herself in her room and nobody had seen or heard from her the rest of the day. I had wanted to go check on her many times, but Silena said I should give her time alone. However, that was really frustrating because I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

I decided I was not going to be able to go back to sleep and got out of my bed. I buttoned my shirt up and ran my fingers through my hair, looking at myself in my tiny mirror on the wall. My hair didn't even budge. I sighed and bent down to put on my boots. After I got them on I made my way to the door. I stepped out into the hall and it was too dark to really see much, but I knew my way. I walked down the hallway and took a left and opened the door leading to our balcony. I decided to get some air and try to relax before our rigorous journey ahead.

When I stepped out on to the balcony I noticed I wouldn't be alone. Annabeth was perched on a couch, her feet tucked under herself and her chin rested in the palm of her hand. Her elbow was laying on the railing of the balcony and she was staring into the woods. Her blonde curls fluttered in the wind and her grey eyes were glazed over but none the less beautiful. Her form glowed in the moon and early morning light and I felt slightly uncomfortable watching her.

She didn't notice when I stepped onto the balcony, so I shut the door quietly. When I turned back around Annabeth was looking at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. They also had a tinge of purple, like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Had she been crying? I haven't seen her cry since she got shot, and that didn't really count.

"Morning." She greeted. Her voice was raspy and she turned her head back to the forest. My eyebrows knit together.

"Uh, morning?" I reply but it sounded more like a question than a response. I sat down next to her on the little two person seat, but was sure there was enough distance between us. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. After a few moments of awkward silence Ananbeth started rambling.

"There is...uh. There is something I have not been telling you, or well anybody really. But you can not tell anybody. I do not want them to worry or anything or think less of me. Promise?" She finished looking at me with her blood shot eyes. I nodded my head, unsure as to what she was about to tell me. She let out a deep breath.

"When I was thirteen I was enlisted in the British army. I did not really have a choice about it either. I was told I would see my father again, who left me when I was five at an orphanage. My father had promised he would see me by the time I turned six. I was a smart kid and knew he was lying, and when I turned six and he did not show up I knew I would never see him again. Anyways, I was forced to join the army and they taught me arithmetic and how to fight and use a gun and read. When I was about fifteen I got a new trainer. He wasn't very nice to say the least." Annabeth kept looking at her hands, fidgeting. We had yet to really talk about her past and the fact that she was this antsy about it

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to." I said. I didn't want Annabeth to tell me something that would make her upset. She shook her head.

"No I need to talk about it." She said and took a few deep breaths while I sat patiently, just looking at her. The sun was starting to rise at this point and it made her blonde curls look like they were on fire. She opened her intense grey eyes and continued talking.

"I have been uh having nightmares about uh..." Annabeth stopped talking and created her eyebrows, like she was thinking.

"About what?" I asked gently. She did say that she wanted to get it out and I figured a little coaxing wouldn't be so bad. She looked me in the face. Eyes on eyes.

"I am not ready to tell you that much, but just understand that even though I am 'gifted' I was not treated any better because of it. The people I knew were cruel and and just not good. They were not like you and and your group. They did not welcome me with open arms, they they did not care for me and treat me right like you have." She explained and I felt many different emotions.

Happy because she was able to share this private information with me, angry because who would treat somebody so bad to the point of nightmares, frustrated because she hasn't felt kindness since gods know how long. I wanted to reach out to her. I wanted to reach out and tell her that I'm not going to hurt her and I'm not going to let the loyalists get her again. They'd hurt people that I care about too. But I couldn't. I couldn't make promises that I couldn't keep.

"They can't hurt you here. You're away from those people now. You're safe. While I can't promise they wouldn't find you and hurt you again, I can promise my group won't hurt you. I hope that can help you ease out of your frightened state of mind." I offered, hoping it would be enough for her. I wanted her to enjoy being with us. I wanted her to feel welcome the way everyone else was.

When I looked at her face, she had tears growing. I hated it. I hated that she cried over those people. But she surprised me, and smiled taking my hand. I couldn't breath. "Thank you Percy." She breathed out. Then she surprised me again.

I hated surprises, and Annabeth Chase was just one big surprise after another. She was a surprise attack when she killed Luke. She had surprising strength and kindness. She had surprising secrets and personality I had yet to decode. But she was a beautiful surprise. She was a good surprise.

She pressed her lips to my cheek. I felt my eyes widen, and face heat up. I felt like I was on fire. She stood up, biting her lip to keep a smile down, eyes shining. I just sat there eyes wide and brain mushy. "I should probably go pack." She said quietly, slowly walking to the doors of the balcony.

"Uh oh okay." The words stumbled out of my mouth in a heap. Annabeth smiled, for real, and opened the doors leaving me alone on the balcony. I turned my head to face the rising sun. The sun was shining just like Annabeth's eyes. I felt a smile grow on my face. I put my face in my hands trying to cool the rising heat.

It was in that moment that I decided I would never let anybody hurt Annabeth. I would make sure of that.

 **A/N: All the FLUFFFFFF! I feel like you all deserve it. I would have continued on with the chapter but I didn't want to make it too long and I figured y'all might want to sit down and think for a while after the fluffiness. I hope everyone have enjoyed the chapter and have a great rest of your day!**

 **-lunch1380**


End file.
